La Liste
by Littleplume
Summary: Il réalisa à quel point Rose était belle. Sa beauté n'était pas juste physique. Ce qui la rendait belle, c'était les expressions qui glissaient sur son visage, c'était le sourire dont elle habillait ses lèvres, c'était l'honnêteté et la fragilité qui illuminaient son regard. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de tomber amoureux, il devait rayer son nom de la liste et gagner la partie.
1. La Princesse de Poudlard

**La liste**

_Prologue – _La Petite Princesse Intouchable de Poudlard

* * *

Après s'être côtoyés pendant six ans, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour que Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy finissent par se _rencontrer_ enfin. Et peut-être que tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour faire le premier pas, c'était une liste. Une simple liste un peu idiote, établie par des adolescents immatures et tourmentés par l'ennui du quotidien. Des mâles de dix-sept ans dans toute leur splendeur.

Peut-être que tout ce dont ils avaient vraiment besoin, c'était d'une excuse bidon. Et quoi de mieux qu'une liste pour mettre le feu à des sentiments en pleine éclosion ?

* * *

Lorsque le Poudlard Express quitta le quai, Albus Potter, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux verts doux et moqueurs, entra en trombe dans un compartiment déjà occupé. Il laissa échapper un bâillement sonore en se laissant tomber sur la banquette à coté d'un garçon de son âge à la peau mate qui lui adressa un sourire amusé. Il tenait un morceau de parchemin dans les mains, et le montrait à l'autre garçon, assis sur la banquette qui leur faisait face. Grand, blond, des traits droits et froids, il était séduisant, malgré un regard sombre qui obscurcissait son visage. Scorpius Malefoy, dans sa robe aux couleurs de Serpentard, regardait son ami d'un air amusé, et adressa à Octavius Zabini un sourire complice.

- Je croyais que tu restais avec tes cousins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive en Ecosse, observa le dénommé Zabini en souriant.

Albus grimaça.

- C'est plus aussi drôle maintenant que James, Fred et Louis sont partis.

- Tu as abandonné Hugo dans cette marre de Weasley-filles ? Se moqua Scorpius.

- Naaaaan, lâcha Albus en baillant une nouvelle fois, on a profité d'un moment d'inattention de leur part pour se sauver tous les deux.

- Rien à voir avec le reste de poudre instantanée du Pérou qu'il te reste sur les mains ?

- Peut-être…, avoua-t-il en riant. Mais tu aurais fais la même chose à ma place. Elles étaient encore en train de parler de _Todd Hutchner_, dit-il en grognant.

Scorpius fit une grimace, qu'Octavius Zabini imita.

- Va savoir ce qu'elles lui trouvent toutes…

Scorpius laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique et se tourna vers son ami métisse avec une moue méprisante.

- Apparemment ça a quelque chose à voir avec me fait qu'il était Préfet-en-Chef l'année dernière, qu'il a rejoint l'équipe nationale de Quidditch cette année, et que ses yeux sont « incroyablement bleu ». Ce type est un vrai crétin, lâcha-t-il avec dédain.

- M'en parle pas, ajouta Albus en grimaçant, lorsque Rose est sorti avec lui en quatrième année, j'ai dû le supporter pendant deux mois parler de lui-même à la troisième personne.

- Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que ta cousine, c'est surprenant qu'elle se soit laissée embobiner comme ça, fit remarquer Octavius.

- On va dire qu'elle était jeune, dit-Albus en haussant les épaules.

Scorpius et Octavius hochèrent la tête.

- Peu importe, qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? Demanda Albus suspicieusement en voyant ses deux amis toujours penchés sur un morceau de parchemin.

- Une liste, répondit Scorpius avec un sourire narquois.

Albus arqua un sourcil. Il lança des regards interrogateurs à ses amis et le métisse lâcha un rire amusé.

- Octavius et moi on a pensé à un nouveau jeu en t'attendant.

- Explique, lança Albus avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- On a commencé à dresser une liste des filles de l'école, et on leur a attribué des points. Plus la fille est intéressante, plus elle a de points. Mais si elle est trop _facile_, elle perd des points.

- Je ne te suis pas, avoua Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Plus la fille est difficile à séduire, plus elle rapporte de points à celui qui la fait tomber.

Albus commençait à franchement aimer l'idée. Le petit garçon timide et mal assuré d'autre fois était loin. Il était désormais un jeune Serpentard de dix-sept ans, conscient de ses atouts. Il était sûr de lui, sans être excessivement arrogant. Séduisant, sans être outrageusement sexy.

- C'est une compétition si je comprends bien ? Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Il était compétiteur, mais pas mauvais joueur.

Scorpius hocha la tête en souriant.

- D'accord. Qui joue ?

- Scorpius et moi, répondit Zabini. Et toi, si t'es partant.

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Dit-il en tapant avec enthousiasme dans le Serpentard à la peau mâte lui tendait avec un sourire entendu.

- Parfait. En revanche, tu pars avec un désavantage Al, plaisanta celui-ci en partageant un regard amusé avec Scorpius, qui se contenta de sourire avec arrogance.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Parce que la moitié des filles de Poudlard est de ta famille, se moqua Scorpius.

Albus grimaça, ses traits exprimant un soudain dégout.

- Non, laissez-mes cousines en dehors de ça.

- Où serait l'intérêt sinon ? Rétorqua Scorpius. Et estime-toi chanceux, ajouta-t-il, on n'a pas mis ta sœur sur la liste, alors qu'elle aurait pu nous rapporter pas mal de points.

- D'accord, soupira Albus, mais je ne veux aucun détails les concernant. Si vous faites tomber une de mes cousines, dit-il en réprimant une grimaça, je ne veux rien savoir. Et je vous interdis d'aller trop loin.

- Parfait, dit Octavius. Disons que la partie commence demain. Aujourd'hui c'est inutile avec le banquet de bienvenue, et l'euphorie d'être de retour … de toute façon, on n'aura pas l'occasion de se mélanger avec les filles des autres Maisons avant que les cours ne reprennent vraiment.

- On a ensorcelé la Liste pour que les points soient automatiquement attribués à celui qui fait tomber une fille. Et aussitôt que ce sera fait, son nom sera rayé de la Liste, expliqua Scorpius à son ami.

Albus Potter hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, puis regarda Scorpius d'un air songeur, et demanda :

- Quelle est la fille en haut de la liste ? Celle qui rapporte le plus de point ?

Scorpius lui adressa un sourire des plus arrogants, indiquant à son ami qu'il n'aimerait sûrement pas la réponse à cette question.

- A ton avis ? _Rose Weasley,_ la petite princesse intouchable de Poudlard…

- J'aurais du m'en douter…, ça faisait des années que tu cherchais une occasion comme celle-là, pas vrai ? Demanda Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius Malefoy lui adressa son plus beau sourire arrogant.

- Que le meilleur gagne.


	2. 1 - Soins Aux Créatures Magiques

**La liste**

_Premier Chapitre_

Soins aux Créatures Magiques

* * *

Rose Weasley s'enveloppa dans son écharpe en laine rayée de bleu et de bronze, les couleurs de sa maison depuis six ans. On était seulement à la mi-septembre, mais l'air était frais, et la Serdaigle était frileuse. Elle traversa toutefois le parc d'un pas déterminé pour se rendre au cours de _Soins au Créatures Magiques_ dispensé par Hagrid.

Elle aimait Hagrid, malgré sa rudesse, et adorait son cours à la surprise de beaucoup. Il y avait peu d'élèves de septième année qui choisissaient de garder cette matière après avoir passé leurs Buses en cinquième année, et ceux qui en faisaient partie, espérait seulement ne pas trop se fatiguer en conservant cette option. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Rose, qui partageait avec Hagrid, sa fascination pour les créatures magiques en tout genre.

Certes, Hagrid était un professeur un peu différent des autres, mais il avait tout de suite transmis à Rose son amour pour les bêtes. Rose était une élève brillante et ses notes côtoyaient la perfection avec arrogance, mais si peu de personnes, hormis Hagrid, était au courant, sa passion, c'était le contact avec les créatures magiques. Elle était particulièrement douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de dompter un hippogriffe, par exemple. Son calme et sa patience lui faisait obtenir d'excellents résultats, quelque soit l'animal extraordinaire qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

C'est sans surprise donc, qu'elle arriva en avance en cours et qu'elle retrouva Hagrid à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Elle se dirigea en souriant vers son professeur favori, qui était depuis toujours un vieil ami de la famille.

- Bonjour Rose, lança-t-il l'air ravi, en la voyant arriver à grand pas.

- Hagrid, dit-elle en souriant, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis une éternité.

- On s'est vus la semaine dernière en cours Rose, fit remarquer Hagrid en lui tapotant le dos avec une _douceur_ qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

- Je sais bien, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que…

Le demi-géant éclata d'un rire bourru.

- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire Rose. Tu n'as qu'à venir prendre le thé ce week-end, dit-il. Et amène Lily avec toi. J'ai reçu une lettree de James avant-hier, apparemment son équipe prend la tête du tournoi cette année.

- On viendra toutes les deux, accepta Rose en souriant avec chaleur. Je sais, j'ai reçu exactement la même lettre, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant empêcher son rire de la trahir. Il se voit déjà recevoir le titre du meilleur Poursuiveur de l'année.

- Plus les années passent, plus ce petit gars me fait penser à son grand-père, avoua Hagrid d'un ton bourru, en souriant avec les yeux.

En voyant que le vieil homme se perdait dans ses souvenirs, Rose se contenta de sourire et n'ajouta pas un mot.

Les autres élèves commençaient à arriver. C'était un cours qui réunissait les élèves de septième année de toutes les Maisons, puisqu'ils étaient peu nombreux, et c'était l'occasion pour Rose de passer un peu de temps avec Albus. Son cousin, accompagné de ses amis, Scorpius Malefoy et Octavius Zabini, se dirigea vers eux dès qu'il les aperçut et embrassa sa cousine sur la joue, avant de saluer Hagrid, qui lui parla encore une fois de la lettre de James. Albus leva les yeux au ciel, mais tout comme sa cousine avant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Malefoy et Zabini les saluèrent aussi, et peu à peu la classe se regroupa au complet.

- Parfait, dit Hagrid en frappant dans ses mains, faisant fuir un couple d'hirondelles perchées sur une branche à proximité, Approchez, n'ayez pas peur… Aller ! Bien. Aujourd'hui reprit-il, j'ai une surprise pour vous. J'ai pensé qu'étant donné que vous passez tous vos ASPICS cette année, ce serait intéressant de passer tout le semestre à étudier … les licornes !

Les filles s'approchèrent aussitôt avec excitation en lançant des « ohhh » et des « ahhh » pour faire part de leur émerveillement. Rose leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit à l'idée de voir une licorne de près pour la première fois, car elle en rêvait depuis des années. Les garçons en revanche, se moquaient ouvertement des filles et imitaient leurs gloussements en poussant des petits cris haut-perchés. Hagrid s'enfonça un peu dans la forêt, disparaissant quelques instants, et revint suivi par trois licornes adultes au pelage argenté. De toute évidence, la licorne était un animal docile, bien que craintif. Le spectacle était fascinant, quoi qu'un peu étrange. La pureté des licornes détonnait avec Hagrid, ce demi-géant hirsute et bourru. Les filles se rapprochèrent encore davantage, et même les garçons avaient cessé de rire. Rose n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau. C'était à couper de souffle.

Hagrid regarda ses élèves avec fierté. A chaque fois, les licornes faisaient leur petit effet et mettaient tout le monde d'accord.

- Evitez tout geste brusque, vous pourriez leur faire peur, dit-il. Bien, formez trois groupes de trois ou quatre. Vous n'êtes pas très nombreux, ça devrait être largement suffisant. Aujourd'hui je voudrais que vous appreniez à distinguer chaque spécificité de la licorne, que vous appreniez à cerner son comportement et chacun de ses atouts. Je voudrais que vous la croquiez et que vous me rendiez vos parchemins à la fin de l'heure.

- Monsieur, demanda Malefoy avec surprise, vous voulez qu'on les dessine ?

- Exactement, répondit Hagrid en souriant. La licorne est une créature magique à part. Physiquement, elle ressemble à d'autres animaux avec lesquels vous êtes familiers, mais en l'observant attentivement, vous apprendrez à distinguer toutes ses spécificités.

Rose lui lança un sourire absolument conquis. Albus lui proposa de le rejoindre autour d'une des licornes, de toute évidence la plus jeune et donc la plus craintive. Elle se joignit donc à lui Malefoy et Zabini. Rose n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Les autres élèves l'appréciaient beaucoup parce qu'elle était sympathique et qu'elle n'hésitait jamais à aider un camarade lorsqu'il avait des difficultés avec un devoir. Elle jouait aux échecs dans la Salle Commune avec les plus jeunes, animait même un cours de soutient pour les élèves de première et deuxième année, mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ne se semblait jamais s'amuser beaucoup. Si bien que mis à part le reste de sa famille ne fréquentait pas beaucoup les autres élèves.

Ils se regroupèrent tous les quatre autour de la licorne, qui licorne s'allongea sur ses pattes avec grâce lorsqu'elle vit les jeunes élèves s'assoir en tailleur autour d'elle. Son pelage d'argent brillait sous le faible soleil de septembre.

Le spectacle était magique, et ravissait Rose au plus haut point.

Ils sortirent des rouleaux de parchemins, leur livre, et des plumes avant de se mettre au travail. Albus dessinait comme un pied et faisait le pitre, décrochant des grands éclats de rire de ses camarades et des œillades amusés d'Hagrid.

Seule Rose était imperturbable, souriante et concentrée sur sa tâche. Très vite elle esquissa la silhouette gracieuse de la licorne, et croqua ses courbes sur son parchemin, faisant grincer sa plume avec légèreté. Scorpius, qui s'était assis près d'elle, se pencha légèrement sur son travail et regarda Rose attentivement, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, Weasley ?

- Elle est magnifique, souffla Rose en souriant.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il en fallait si peu pour faire fondre toute cette glace, dit-il sans la quitter des yeux, bien qu'elle refusait obstinément de lever les siens vers lui.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, piquée au vif par sa remarque.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, dit-il en souriant avec une arrogance détestable.

Sa voix était basse, de sorte que Rose soit la seule à pouvoir l'entendre. Elle releva la tête de son croquis pour regarder le jeune homme avec agacement.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est dommage.

- Sûrement, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de reporter son attention à son croquis.

- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ajouta-t-il, la faisant lever les yeux vers lui une nouvelle fois.

- Malefoy…

- Je ne plaisante pas, j'aime ton sourire ! Dit-il en levant les mains pour se défendre, sans pour autant s'affranchir de son air narquois. Tu es plutôt jolie quand tu te donnes la peine de le faire, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

- Je t'en prie, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de me draguer…

- Peut-être que si, souffla-t-il en lui adressant un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Et il reporta aussitôt son attention sur la licorne, laissant Rose terriblement méfiante, les joues cramoisies. Malefoy ne lui faisait jamais de compliment. Bien au contraire, il passait son temps à se moquer d'elle et à la railler gentiment. Rien de bien méchant bien sûr, Al ne l'aurait jamais permis. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre à la connaitre, ou d'être aimable. Enfin, pas avec elle du moins. De toute évidence, l'autre moitié des filles de l'école le trouvait très, _très_ aimable.

Rose se concentra à nouveau sur son croquis, les nerfs tendus.

C'est alors que la licorne se leva, fit quelques pas vers Rose et lécha sa joue. Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers elle avec surprise. Rose fixa la licorne d'un air abasourdi, puis éclata d'un grand rire chaleureux et léger qui berça les oreilles de l'assistance, avant de lever une main avec lenteur pour caresser la créature qui produisit de petits hennissements sous ses caresses.

- Merveilleux Rose ! Lança Hagrid un peu plus loin avec fierté.

La jeune Serdaigle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil amusé. Elle n'était plus en mesure de reprendre son travail, tant la licorne envahissait son espace et réclamait ses caresses. Scorpius se pencha à nouveau vers Rose en souriant, et lui lança un sourire malicieux.

- Pour la première fois depuis que je te connais, j'ai l'impression de te voir vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire encore ? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement, encore embarrassée par leur discussion précédente.

- Tu devrais rire comme ça plus souvent. Tout ton visage s'illumine. C'est comme si on te découvrait enfin, et il était temps, ajouta-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. En fait, j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que je te vois t'amuser.

- Fou-moi la paix Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix basse.

- Weasley, je ne me moquais pas de toit, dit-il, une trace de rire dans la voix. Peut-être qu'il y a du potentiel derrière tous ces livres et ce masque fermé que tu portes en permanence. Il serait temps que tu laisses voir aux autres qui tu es vraiment, tu ne crois pas ?

Sa voix était doucereuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rose croisa vraiment son regard gris transperçant et rougit. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était si près d'elle, et cette proximité la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle tentait de mettre au clair ses idées et les propos tenus par Scorpius, mais n'y parvenait pas parce qu'elle sentait le souffle chaud du jeune homme dans son coup.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à qui je suis vraiment ? Répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Weasley, on fait tous semblant d'être quelqu'un que l'on n'est pas à un moment ou à un autre dans notre vie, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'une manière nonchalante et incroyablement sexy qui la fit rougir davantage, mais toi … toi tu sembles faire semblant constamment.

Elle détourna immédiatement le regard, mettant fin à la conversation. Elle entreprit de terminer son dessin aussi bien qu'elle le put, la licorne quémandant toujours plus de caresses.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Hagrid ramassa leurs parchemins et les élèves se levèrent en rangeant leurs affaires dans leurs sacs. Rose se proposa d'aider Hagrid pour ramener les licornes dans la forêt, mais il commença à pleuvoir et celui-ci lui ordonna gentiment de retourner au château. Albus, et ses deux amis l'avait attendue, et lorsqu'ils sentirent des gouttes tomber sur leurs visages, ils rabattirent tous les quatre leur robe de sorcier sur leur tête, et sortirent leur baguette pour imperméabiliser leurs vêtements. Le sort de Rose était sans conteste le mieux réussi, et elle franchit donc les portes du château entièrement sèche. Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune, tandis que Rose emprunta la direction de la bibliothèque.

En la voyant s'éloigner, Scorpius constata que son sourire avait déjà disparu et qu'elle arborait à nouveau son masque de résignation qu'il lui connaissait que trop bien. Il soupira, et se détourna après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard.

Décidément, gagner le cœur de Rose Weasley serait plus difficile encore que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. Heureusement pour lui, Zabini avait renoncé à lui mettre le grappin dessus et visait des proies plus faciles, même si de toute façon, Scorpius ne considérait pas son ami comme une menace.

Après tout, Scorpius Malefoy était le tombeur de Poudlard, et personne ne lui résistait.

Jamais.

Pas même Rose Weasley.


	3. 2 - Rose

**La liste**

_Deuxième Chapitre_

Rose

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards un soir d'octobre, trois garçons de septième année riaient autour de Bières Au Beurre, et comparaient leurs scores de la semaine. Albus Potter, dont les yeux verts étaient dissimulés par des mèches brunes indisciplinées, fanfaronnait avec une arrogance à peine sur-jouée. Après tout un mois à arpenter les couloirs de l'école à la recherche de filles dont le nom était inscrit sur leur fameuse liste, Albus arrivait en tête avec 115 points même s'il était suivi de très près par Scorpius qui totalisait 110 points. Il n'était pas inquiet pour autant ; non seulement les filles de l'école tombaient dans ses bras comme des abeilles attirées par le miel, mais _en plus_ il avait un plan pour séduire _Rose Weasley_. Et s'il faisait tomber Rose Weasley, il gagnait à coup sûr. Parce que Rose Weasley était tout ce qu'un garçon rêvait de trouver chez une fille, et bien plus encore, mais qu'elle était intouchable. Désirable, mais intouchable.

Elle avait eu deux petits-amis et s'en était lassés bien vite. Probablement parce que personne ne méritait Rose Weasley.

Sauf lui. Sauf Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy.

Ils étaient si mal accordés en réalité, qu'ils avaient tout pour être ensemble.

Mais le but du jeu n'était pas de briser le cœur de toutes les filles de La Liste. Il y avait des règles. Il fallait les faire tomber, mais pas les duper. Ils étaient des adolescents crétins et arrogants, mais certainement pas des salopards, même si parfois, les apparences tendaient à prouver le contraire.

Scorpius ne ferait jamais de mal à Rose, ni à aucune autre, dans le seul but de rayer son nom sur la Liste. Il se permettait de jouer un peu, de séduire beaucoup, mais de blesser – jamais.

- Alice Thomas ne me lâche plus d'une semelle, grommela Albus. Elle croit que parce qu'on s'est embrassé _une fois_, je vais lui passer la bague au doigt ! Cette fille est une idiote. Et mon dieu ce qu'elle peut parler pour ne rien dire ! Si je dois supporter encore une fois ses commérages, que l'un de vous deux me tue sur-le-champ, pitié, chouina-t-il en renversant sa tête en arrière pour l'appuyer sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle ne s'intéresse même pas vraiment à moi. Elle est juste flattée que je lui prête quelques jours d'intérêt.

- Ce jeu est à double tranchant, acquiesça Scorpius en riant. On passe nos journées en compagnie de filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, mais le problème c'est que la plus part d'entre elles veulent des bébés. Pourtant, on est clair dès le départ, non ? Alors c'est quoi leur problème ?

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, acquiesça Zabini sans retenir une grimace, à croire que plus elles valent de points, plus elles sont insupportables.

Albus ne retint pas son rire, tandis que Scorpius descendit sa Bière au beurre en approuvant d'un signe de tête.

- Cela dit je ne me plains pas. Je n'ai même pas besoin de chercher à les séduire plus que ça, elles me tombent littéralement dans les bras !

- Je ne ferais pas le malin pas si j'étais toi Al ! Se moqua Scorpius. Elles ne veulent de toi que parce que tu es un _Potter_, et que mis à part les lunettes, tu es le portrait craché de ton héro de père. Tandis que moi…elles sont juste incapables de résister à mon charme. J'y peux rien, c'est naturel.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil moqueur.

- J'en connais une qui y résiste très bien pourtant, rappela Zabini en riant.

- Vous parlez de Rose ? Se renfrogna Albus.

- Scorpius a un plan, répondit Zabini, mais jusque là, ça n'a pas fonctionné à merveille…

- Oh la ferme, tu es jaloux parce que tu n'as aucune chance avec elle.

- Scorpius, dit Albus d'une voix basse. Tu ne vas pas te moquer d'elle, si ?

- Non. Je veux dire le but c'est d'obtenir un baiser, comme les autres non ? Pas de sentiment. Je vais juste jouer sur l'attirance physique, comme on a fait jusque là. Rose Weasley ou pas, ça reste une fille de dix-sept ans, non ?

Albus semblait mal à l'aise.

- Je sais c'est juste que Rose-

- Oh Al, ça lui fera le plus grand bien, coupa Scorpius. Quand je l'aurais embrassée, crois-moi, ce sera une personne bien plus heureuse !

Albus leva les yeux ciel.

- Tu n'as aucune chance, Rose ne t'embrassera pas si elle ne se croit pas amoureuse. Elle ne te laissera pas flirter avec elle si elle n'a pas de sentiments pour toi. Oublie-là, ça vaut mieux pour ton égo. Enorme comme il est, il n'y résistera pas.

- Tu veux parier ?

- C'est pas _déjà_ ce qu'on fait ? Grogna Albus.

Il brandit sa baguette et envoya un coussin dans la figure de son ami en riant. Scorpius riposta avec un sortilège de jambe-en-coton, et Zabini dut une fois de plus jouer l'arbitre entre ses deux amis.

- Et puis ne t'inquiète pas Al, commença Scorpius, demain je m'occupe de cette petite Serdaigle de sixième année.

- La numéro trois sur la liste ? Demanda le brun avec un sourire.

- Numéro 3 oui. Lizane Vance.

Albus lui adressa son plus beau sourire narquois.

- Trop tard, je l'ai eue hier après le cours de métamorphose. La Liste a été actualisée. Son nom a déjà été rayé…

- Je ne comprendrai jamais ce que les filles te trouvent, se moqua Scorpius. Tu ne ressembles à rien.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, meilleur poursuiveur de l'école depuis mon grand-père-

- Je croyais que c'est ton frère qui avait ce titre là, coupa Scorpius en riant, pas affecté le moins du monde par le regard noir d'Albus qui poursuivit son énumération comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

- … incroyablement beau gosse, drôle, intelligent…

- Sans oublier modeste, le nargua Octavius Zabini en souriant.

- Exactement ! Je suis un excellent parti ! Et puis comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis un _Potter_, dit-il à l'attention de Scorpius en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Sauf que toi tu n'as pas sauvé le monde, tu n'as pas anéantit le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et tu n'as définitivement pas ta carte dans les Chocogrenouilles…

- Ca viendra, je n'ai que dix-sept ans ! Répliqua Albus.

- Justement, fit remarquer Zabini en finissant sa Bière au beurre, ton père avait déjà fais tout ça à dix-sept ans …

- Oh allez-vous faire voir ! Répliqua Albus, en se penchant pour poser sa bouteille vide et attraper une nouvelle Bière au beurre.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur soirée à rire et à vider des Bières au beurre, malgré la tonne de devoirs qui les attendaient au fond de leur sac. Depuis longtemps ils étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de la procrastination, si bien qu'ils ne se laissaient même plus culpabiliser lorsqu'ils délaissaient leurs études le temps d'une soirée bien arrosée. Après tout ils étaient jeunes, beaux et brillants. Ils avaient la vie devant eux pour la prendre avec sérieux, et pour l'instant, ils avaient bien le droit d'en profiter encore un peu.

Depuis trois ans déjà, ils avaient instauré ces _Vendredis Soirs_, où l'oisiveté régnait en maître, et les soucis étaient laissés de coté.

Et ça n'était pas prêt de changer.

* * *

C'était un samedi après-midi comme les autres pour Rose Weasley. Bien qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été planifiée et que la plus part des étudiants autorisés à y aller avaient déserté le château pour s'y rendre, Rose avait préféré rester à l'école. Elle disposait ainsi de la bibliothèque pour elle toute seule, ou presque. Quelques élèves de première et deuxième année étudiaient tranquillement, mais elle pouvait profiter du calme pour terminer ses devoirs, ou étudier ce qui lui plaisait.

Elle avait déjà terminé ses devoirs pour la semaine et s'était plongée dans un livre sur les créatures magiques qu'Hagrid lui avait conseillé. Alors qu'elle lisait le chapitre consacré aux licornes et à leurs pouvoirs magiques, elle entendit quelqu'un tirer la chaise à coté d'elle. Surprise, elle releva la tête et constata avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait de Scorpius. Elle l'observa l'air stupéfait pendant quelques secondes silencieuses, puis pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté lorsqu'elle demanda :

- Tu n'es pas à Pré-au-Lard avec Al et Zabini ? Al m'a dit que vous deviez vous retrouver chez Zonko.

- Non, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire amusé.

Elle haussa les épaules et replongea dans sa lecture.

- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ?

- Ça ne me regarde pas, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en tournant une page de son livre.

- J'étais collé par Rusard et il m'a fait nettoyer les chaudrons de l'école, _à la main,_ toute la matinée. Résultat, ils sont partis sans moi. Tu sais, pour un homme de son âge, c'est étonnant qu'il puisse courir aussi vite. Il a quoi, cent-six ans ?

- Cent-sept, rectifia-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

- La magie m'étonnera toujours. Il doit se doper avec une potion achetée sur le marché de la Magie noire.

Rose grimaça mais ne répondit rien. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi Scorpius s'était assis à coté d'elle, mais elle décida de ne pas chercher à savoir. Scorpius faisait toujours tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans vraiment se soucier de ce que pouvaient en penser les autres. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé en retenu ce matin-là d'ailleurs. Il se fichait royalement des conséquences de ses actes. Tant qu'ils s'amusaient, les conséquences lui étaient bien égales.

- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi j'ai été collé Weasley ?

- Ça ne me regarde pas non plus, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Scorpius posa son coude sur la table et appuya sa tête sur sa main pour fixer la jeune fille.

- Tu ne sais pas vraiment faire la conversation …

- Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je n'avais peut-être tout simplement pas envie de parler avec toi ?

- Non. Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Il ne semblait pas vexé, mais au contraire, particulièrement amusé par sa remarque.

- _Toutes _les filles veulent parler avec moi.

Rose releva la tête et le fixa avec consternation. Elle fronça ses sourcils, et Scorpius eut tout loisir de contempler ses traits fins et doux. Il aimait les tâches de rousseurs pâles qui s'étalaient sur son nez et son regard bleu pastel encadré par de longues boucles rousses, presque brunes. Il l'avait toujours trouvée incroyablement jolie et naturelle. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était en haut de la liste après tout.

- Arrête de rêver Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle. Tu n'es pas si séduisant que tu sembles le croire, et beaucoup moins intéressant que tu le laisses entendre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que disent celles qui ont déjà eu le plaisir de passer du temps seules en ma compagnie.

Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur ses lèvres et attira le regard de Rose dont les joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

- C'est parce que tu tapes dans le bas de gamme Malefoy. Les filles ayant un tant soit peu d'amour propre ne tombent pas dans ton piège.

- Tu crois que tu saurais résister à mes charmes Weasley ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant imperceptiblement.

- Sans difficultés, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé. Je ne te déteste même pas. A vrai dire, tu pourrais être exactement ce j'aime chez un garçon. Mais ton jeu ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'aime pas la personne que tu prétends être, et je ne tombe pas pour le charme mystérieux des Malefoy, navrée.

- Tu serais prête à le parier ? Souffla-t-il sensuellement dans son oreille.

Rose rougit davantage, mais ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. Elle poussa un long soupire pour lui signifier son agacement et son désintérêt.

- Contrairement à toi, j'ai mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps avec des idioties pareilles.

- Tu te dégonfles ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, se rebiffa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre _avec toi_.

- C'est dommage, j'avais quelques idées en tête qui auraient pu nous occuper tout l'après-midi, dit-il.

Réalisant la proximité des lèvres de Scorpius qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son cou, Rose le repoussa d'une main sur son torse et lui lança un regard assassin.

- Garde tes distances Malefoy, je ne suis pas une de tes poupées.

- Tu aurais été la plus belle de ma collection, se moqua-t-il en éclatant d'un rire qui embrasa Rose.

Il fit courir ses longs doigts sur la peau nue de son avant bras, ce qui procura à Rose des frissons qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher. Elle le vit sourire, mais tenta d'ignorer la réaction de son corps, qui échappait à toute raison. Elle tentait de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une réaction physique. Scorpius était séduisant. Troublant. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés négligemment lui donnaient un air nonchalant et son sourire, bien qu'arrogant, avait quelque chose d'attirant. C'était un fait, Scorpius était beau. Mais il était aussi tout ce que Rose détestait; un crétin arrogant qui méprisait les règlements, se croyaient au dessus de tout et tout le monde, et usait de son charme pour jouer avec les filles. Il n'avait aucune morale et aucune limite.

_Il faisait toujours ce qu'il voulait._

Il n'était pas comme elle. Il n'était pas ce qu'elle se donnait tant de mal à devenir.

- Tu es trop sérieuse Weasley, dit-il en caressant son bras, tu es trop tendue…

Elle grimaça, et dégagea enfin son bras.

- Ecoute Malefoy, retournes à tes loisirs quels qu'ils soient et laisse-moi travailler.

Il attrapa son livre avec rapidité, malgré les contestations bruyantes de la jeune fille.

- « Typologie des Créature Magiques de Grande Bretagne », lit-il sur la couverture avec surprise. Attends…, tu veux dire que tu approfondis le programme _même_ en Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?

Rose lui lança un regard assassin et récupéra son livre en lui arrachant des mains.

- Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Non c'est juste que … personne ne prend cette matière au sérieux, dit-il avec étonnement. Je veux dire, je sais que toi tu prends tout au sérieux, mais je ne pensais pas que tu te donnerais autant de mal pour une matière comme celle-là.

- Peut-être que ça m'intéresse moi, répondit-elle irritée.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Toute trace d'humour ou de moquerie avait disparu de sa voix. Il contemplait Rose avec surprise et se demandait sincèrement ce qui poussait la jeune fille à s'intéresser à un cours comme celui-là. Aussi peu conventionnel. Aussi peu estimé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Grogna-t-elle en ouvrant le livre à la page à laquelle elle s'était interrompue.

- Rien, bafouilla-t-il. Enfin si, je veux dire…c'est surprenant.

- Pourquoi ? Répliqua Rose en s'adoucissant un peu.

- Parce que… tu es brillante, c'est sûr, mais je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux créatures magiques. J'ai toujours pensé que ton truc c'était les sortilèges. Peut-être parce que tu réussis toujours à la perfection tous les sorts que tu entreprends. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais plus. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui t'intéressait vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Répondit-elle sèchement.

- Je ne sais pas. Seulement que tu sembles toujours si concentrée, si déterminée à tout réussir, que c'est comme si rien ne t'intéressait _vraiment_. Tu te contentes d'être bonne, ou plutôt excellente, partout, parce que c'est que les gens attendent de toi, mais tu n'as jamais l'air d'y prendre plaisir.

Il haussa les épaules et lui adressa une moue d'excuse. A sa grande surprise, Rose esquissa un petit sourire timide.

- J'imagine que tu as raison.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence pendant lequel Scorpius observait les traits songeurs de la jeune fille. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que la petite princesse de Poudlard puisse en fait être passionnée par un sujet aussi peu scolaire que celui-là. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui une toute autre Rose Weasley. Il avait l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. _De la voir vraiment_.

Plus que jamais il était déterminé à faire tomber Rose pour lui. Parce que pour la première fois, il se dit qu'elle en valait la peine. Elle n'était plus Rose, la petite Serdaigle brillante, studieuse, déambulant dans le château comme un robot programmé pour être un modèle de perfection. Elle était Rose, la petite Serdaigle mystérieuse et passionnée par les créatures magiques. Elle était bien plus qu'une jolie tête bien remplie. Rose Weasley était une fille aux multiples facettes.

Et Scorpius Malefoy voulait découvrir chacune d'entre elle.


	4. 3 - Un Accident est si Vite Arrivé

**La liste**

_Troisième Chapitre_

Un Accident Est si Vite Arrivé

* * *

Rose Weasley arpentait les couloirs du cinquième étage. C'était une Préfète-en-chef assidue, et rien n'aurait pu la détourner de ses devoirs ce soir-là, même la fatigue qui l'écrasait après une longue semaine de cours. Le mois de novembre débutait à peine, mais déjà Rose travaillait plus que jamais pour ses Aspics, dans l'espoir d'obtenir des résultats excellents, qui raviraient ses professeurs et empliraient ses parents de fierté.

Après ses études, elle était décidée à rejoindre son oncle Charlie en Roumanie pour étudier les dragons pendant quelques mois, avant de continuer à sillonner l'Europe. Elle espérait rejoindre un jour le grand Centre d'Etude des Créatures Magiques de Londres. Elle en rêvait depuis une éternité, et quand elle en avait parlé à sa mère, Rose avait été surprise par les encouragements chaleureux d'Hermione Granger-Weasley. Elle s'était attendue à ce que sa mère essaye de l'en dissuader et essaye de la faire s'orienter vers une carrière au ministère, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Son père en revanche avait accueillit la nouvelle un peu plus froidement, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son_ bébé_ s'envole pour l'étranger. Rose esquissa un sourire distrait en pensant à ses parents. Malgré ce que la plupart des gens pensait, Hermione et Ron Weasley étaient des parents ouverts dont le seul but était de voir leurs deux enfants s'épanouir dans ce qu'ils aimaient. Ils avaient eu une adolescence plus difficile que la plus part des gens, et Rose avait conscience de la chance qu'elle avait de vivre dans un monde en paix, où sa seule préoccupation était de réussir ses examens sans difficulté. Elle était reconnaissante pour ça. Elle savait qu'à son âge, ses parents avaient passés une année à courir à travers le pays à la recherche d'Horcruxes. Elle savait à quel point ça avait été dur pour eux, aussi bien physiquement, que psychologiquement.

C'était une des raisons qui la poussaient à toujours se surpasser, et à être cette élève modèle que tout le monde admirait. Elle voulait se montrer à la hauteur de la chance qu'elle avait. Elle avait peur d'être ingrate en méprisant cette chance.

Rose s'apprêtait à terminer sa ronde et retourner à son dortoir lorsqu'elle entendit une explosion au bout du couloir, provenant de la salle de bain des préfets. Elle se dirigea immédiatement, d'un pas rapide, vers l'endroit d'où s'était échappé le bruit. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, l'habituelle chaleur étouffante comprima ses poumons. En revanche, l'épais brouillard turquoise dans lequel elle avançait n'avait rien d'habituel. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et fendit l'air pour faire disparaître la fumée. A sa grande surprise, son cousin Albus, et ses deux acolytes, Malefoy et Zabini, étaient assis autour d'un chaudron qui sifflait dangereusement. Elle les regarda un instant, une expression horrifiée sur le visage, avant de s'avancer vers eux d'un air menaçant.

- Vous êtes complètement malades ! S'écria-t-elle, des mèches folles s'échappant de son chignon négligé.

- Non, attends Rose, protesta Albus en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué, encore ? C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine que je vous surprends en train de mijoter quelque chose après le couvre-feu ! Cingla-t-elle sans se calmer en désignant d'une geste les dégâts matériels.

- Vous avez conscience que ça peut être dangereux ?

En effet, de nombreuses canalisations avaient explosé, provoquant une inondation. Zabini se leva à son tour pour joindre ses protestations à celles de son ami. Seul Scorpius restait assis. Sa tête tournait furieusement, et il se sentait étrangement étourdi. Un liquide chaud coulait sur son visage et dans son cou. Il grimaça en réalisant que c'était du sang - l'odeur ne le trompait pas. Il croisa le regard horrifié de la jolie Rose Weasley qui accourait vers lui. Il la voyait s'agenouiller auprès de lui, mais il ne l'entendait pas parler même s'il voyait ses lèvres remuer.

- Malefoy, dit-elle. Malefoy, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Ses deux amis s'étaient précipités près de lui et semblaient tout à coup très inquiets. Il n'avait jamais vu des expressions pareilles sur leurs visages. Rose tira sa baguette de sa robe une nouvelle fois, et la pointa sur la tempe du jeune homme. Elle murmura plusieurs formules, et bientôt, le sang sembla arrêter de couler et la plaie se referma. Rose Weasley était définitivement une sorcière brillante. Il s'effondra dans ses bras, et ce fut le trou noir.

- Mon dieu, il a perdu énormément de sang, s'affola Rose. J'ai pu arrêter l'hémorragie mais c'est tout ce que je suis en mesure de faire ! Zabini va chercher Madame Pomfresh. Tout de suite ! Hurla-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Autant vous dire que vous allez avoir de sérieux ennuis, grommela-t-elle d'une voix basse et furieuse.

Zabini s'empressa aussitôt de s'exécuter et disparut hors de la salle. Albus regardait son ami et sa cousine d'un air paniqué. Elle leva à nouveau sa baguette, et tout en tenant Scorpius d'un bras, elle fit apparaitre un patronus en forme de phénix qu'elle envoya chercher la directrice, le professeur McGonagall.

- Al, lança Rose en fixant son cousin d'un air inquiet, qu'est-ce que vous essayiez de faire ?

- Je suis désolée Rose, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… On était à court de Potion Geule-de-Bois, c'est tout. C'est une potion basique, et on l'a fait suffisamment souvent maîtriser sa préparation. Sauf que Zabini a malencontreusement versé du bain moussant dans le chaudron et tout a explosé… je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je te jure c'était rien de bien méchant, on voulait juste… On pensait que personne ne viendrait ici à cette-là, et … que c'était sûr.

Albus regardait sa cousine d'un air accablé. Elle poussa un long soupire. Son cousin et ses deux amis passaient le plus clair de leur temps à enfreindre le règlement. Combien de fois les avait-elle surpris en train de faire quelque chose de répréhensible ? Voire d'illégal ? Combien de points leur avait-elle enlevés ? Combien de retenues leur avait-elle données ?

Néanmoins, ils étaient des élèves brillants et elle savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu volontairement fabriquer une potion qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de contrôler. Elle fit disparaitre le chaudron, et toutes traces de l'incident, remettant rapidement la salle de bain des préfets en ordre.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous jouez avec un jeu de carte explosives et que ça a dérapé, soupira-t-elle.

- Merci Rose, dit-il en posant un bisou sur sa joue, soulagé, mais toujours envahi par un sentiment de culpabilité.

Rose lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle adorait Albus, mais il pouvait être tellement idiot parfois. Elle laissa échapper un soupire et son cousin l'aida à maintenir Scorpius le plus droit possible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant, suivie de près par Zabini et le professeur McGonagall en robe de chambre. La vielle infirmière de l'école prit en charge Scorpius qui gisait inconscient dans les bras tremblants de Rose et d'Albus. La directrice lança un regard sévère aux deux adolescents de Serpentard encore conscients à travers ses lunettes rondes.

- Messieurs, vous allez me suivre dans mon bureau. Quand à vous Mademoiselle Weasley, vous allez accompagniez Monsieur Malefoy et Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie avant de retourner à vos dortoirs.

Personne ne discuta le ton sec et tranchant de la directrice de l'école. Rose fit léviter le corps de Scorpius dans les airs sur un brancard, et suivit Madame Pomfresh dans le couloir jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle le fit reposer sur un lit que l'infirmière lui désignait, et rangea sa baguette.

- Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Rose d'une petite voix.

C'était une question un peu idiote. Elle savait qu'il s'en sortirai. Il s'était blessé à la tête, mais ce n'était rien que l'infirmière ne pouvait soigner.

Jamais pourtant, elle n'avait vu Scorpius Malefoy dans un état aussi vulnérable, et ça la remua profondément. Il semblait paisible, innocent. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude, mais ses traits étaient plus sereins.

- Il s'en sortira Mademoiselle. Vous avez été d'une rapidité et d'une efficacité exemplaire. Vous envisagez de suivre une carrière de guérisseuse ? Il existe un très bon programme de formation à Ste Mangouste, et je pourrais glisser un mot à des amis qui y travaillent, si vous le souhaitiez …

- Non, répondit simplement Rose avec un faible sourire, mais merci…

- Très bien, répondit l'infirmière, alors retournez à votre dortoir maintenant, et tâchez de dormir un peu jeune fille, vous avez une mine épouvantable, dit-elle avec douceur et un sourire bienveillant.

Rose prit congé en souriant, et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serdaigles d'un pas trainant. Elle était épuisée. Elle pensa à son cousin Albus et espérait que McGonagall ne les punisse pas trop sévèrement. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que la directrice avait à faire aux infractions règlementaires d'un Potter – trois générations de Potter, ça laissait des traces sur votre santé mentale - et ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière.

Rose donna la réponse à l'énigme que lui posait la statue à l'entrée de sa salle commune et monta se coucher sans un mot. Elle s'écroula de fatigue dans son lit et dormit à poing fermé cette nuit-là, sans qu'aucun rêve ne vienne troubler son sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin, elle se prépara rapidement avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle. A mi-chemin cependant, elle bifurqua et se rendit à l'infirmerie. Elle croisa Madame Pomfresh qui lui accorda cinq minutes. Elle s'approcha du lit de Scorpius qui avait les yeux ouverts et la regardait en arborant un petit sourire.

- Weasley ! Dit-il lorsqu'elle s'assit dans un fauteuil près de son lit. J'ai entendu dire que tu m'avais sauvé la vie.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Al et Zabini sont passés ce matin. Ils sont partis il y a peine dix minutes.

- Oh. Et alors ? Est-ce que McGonagall leur a passé un savon ?

- Oh oui. Elle nous a retiré cinquante points chacun, dit-il en grimaçant, et on est retenus deux heures par semaines jusqu'à la fin du semestre.

Rose éclata d'un joli rire moqueur que Scorpius trouva charmant, malgré la surprise.

- Vous l'avez bien cherché, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te plaigne, dit-elle sur un ton amusé.

- Tu ris des malheurs des autres, Weasley ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Pas du tout, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais vous n'avez eu que ce que vous méritez, répéta-t-elle.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. Rose restait fidèle à elle. Mais elle était là, n'est pas ? Elle avait pris le temps de passer le voir avant les cours, et ç a voulait sûrement dire quelque chose, non ?

- Pas étonnant que tu sois Préfète-en-Chef, dit-il en soupirant.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais lui adressa un joli sourire plein de charme et de douceur. Scorpius en eut mal au cœur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir son joli visage s'illuminer autant en sa présence. En général, tout ce qu'il décrochait d'elle était des soupirs et des grimaces dégoutées, voir des regards désapprobateurs et sévères.

Une fois de plus il eut le souffle coupé en constatant à quel point Rose Weasley était une superbe jeune fille. Ses cheveux roux étaient rassemblés en une natte épaisse qui glissait sur son épaule droite et tombait sur sa poitrine -qu'il eu d'ailleurs bien du mal à ne pas fixer comme un idiot- et son regard bleu était si doux qu'il semblait plein de promesses.

- Je venais seulement voir si tu étais réveillé Malefoy, se contenta de répondre Rose en esquissant un sourire amusé.

- Comme tu le vois… Madame Pomfresh a dit que je pourrais sortir ce midi. En fait, elle m'aurait bien laissé sortir ce matin, mais en apprenant qu'on avait un cours de Potion, elle a changé d'avis. Quelque chose me dit que personne n'a cru à cette histoire de cartes explosives…

Rose réprima un rire qui fit trembler ses lèvres, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Attends…elle te laisse sortir si tôt ?

- Oui, elle dit que je récupère vite, expliqua-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Sûrement parce que je suis en excellente forme physique…

Bien qu'amusée, Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Il éclata de rire. Un rire chaleureux qui emplit la poitrine de Rose et la fit rougir délicieusement.

- Je vais te laisser alors, ou bien je vais m'attirer les foudres de _toutes ces filles_ qui te tournent autour et qui te tiennent en « _excellente forme physique_ », comme tu dis…

Rose lui lança un clin d'œil moqueur et se leva avant de tourner les talons. Scorpius la regarda s'éloigner stupéfait, et lorsqu'elle fut arrivée près de la porte, il dut presque crier pour qu'elle l'entende.

- Est-ce que c'était de l'humour pervers, Weasley ?

Et pour seule réponse, il entendit son rire cristallin résonner dans la pièce lorsqu'elle disparut derrière la porte. Scorpius se rallongea dans son lit, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Rose Weasley était la créature la plus fascinante qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de rayer son nom de la Liste, mais il savait qu'il avait encore bien du chemin à faire pour faire tomber la jolie Princesse Intouchable de Poudlard.


	5. 4 - Nouvelles Règles

**La Liste**

_Quatrième Chapitre_

Nouvelles Règles

* * *

Le mois de décembre avait pris d'assaut les élèves de Poudlard qui passaient plus de temps à la bibliothèque que jamais, afin de terminer leurs devoirs en retard avant la fin du premier semestre et les vacances de Noël.

Rose Weasley avait bien évident de l'avance sur tout le monde. Elle en profitait pour aller voir Hagrid et l'aider à s'occuper des Hippogriffes qu'il fallait préparer au rude hiver qui les attendait. Malgré leur épais duvet de plumes, les Hippogriffes étaient des créatures qui supportaient extrêmement mal le froid.

Si Rose avait de l'avance dans son travail, ce n'était pas le cas de son cousin Albus en revanche, et il devait encore finir un devoir de métamorphose pour lequel il avait déjà une semaine de retard.

Assis à la bibliothèque avec Scorpius, il était toutefois incapable de se concentrer car son ami fanfaronnait bruyamment. En effet, ces dernière semaines, Scorpius avait prit la tête de leur petit pari et avait volé les cœurs d'un joli nombre de filles sur la liste. Rose Weasley résistait encore à ses charmes, mais il découvrait chez elle des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais crues possible. Rose n'était pas seulement une élève brillante et coincée. Au fil des jours, il comprenait qu'en grattant un peu la surface de sa carapace en acier trempé, Rose était drôle, parfois spontanée, souvent passionnée.

Tout comme la fleur dont elle portait le nom, elle était belle et intelligente, mais pas seulement. Les épines d'une rose vous rappellent toujours que les apparences sont trompeuses. Et Rose en était la preuve vivante. Cette fille l'intriguait, et plus que jamais il était déterminé à faire tomber la petite princesse de Poudlard, parce qu'elle était un défi à sa hauteur, et qu'il ne se lassait jamais de découvrir de nouvelles choses sur elle. Rose Weasley était tout simplement passionnante.

- Scorpius, tu devais m'aider avec devoir, grogna Albus. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Scorpius avait en effet les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, et son regard se portait vers la forêt interdite, d'où Rose revenait avec Hagrid, enveloppée dans une épaisse cape et emmitouflée dans des écharpes, gants et bonnets aux couleurs de sa maison.

Il détourna les yeux en souriant, et reporta son attention vers Albus.

- Rien. Rien… juste… perdu dans mes pensées, esquiva-t-il en secouant la main d'un geste désinvolte.

Albus fronça les sourcils et glissa discrètement son regard vers la fenêtre. En apercevant sa cousine et ses longs cheveux auburn virevolter autour de son visage, il ne pût retenir un sourire narquois.

- Si tu le dis…

Scorpius haussa les épaules, et reprit sa plume qu'il trempa dans l'encrier.

- On peut s'y remettre ? J'aimerais finir ça avant demain matin. Pas la peine que Dusty nous donne une retenue le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël, grommela le jeune Serpentard, sans se douter que son ami l'avait pris sur le fait.

* * *

Lorsque les élèves revinrent au château en janvier après avoir passé deux semaines dans leur famille, et avoir pleinement décompressé, le parc était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Durant leur temps libre, la plus part d'entre eux se regroupaient et ensorcelaient des boules de neige pour se livrer des batailles sans merci.

Rose Weasley observait tranquillement le spectacle depuis une fenêtre de la bibliothèque –celle près de laquelle s'étaient installés Scorpius et son cousin quelques semaines plus tôt-, quand elle aperçut le dénommé Scorpius Malefoy près du lac en train d'embrasser une fille de Serdaigle de sixième année. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard sévère de Madame Pince, la _très_ vielle bibliothécaire. Elle s'excusa et porta à nouveau son attention sur le jeune homme. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris les cours moins d'une semaine plus tôt, c'était la deuxième fille qu'elle le voyait embrasser à pleine bouche, à la vue de tous. Inutile de préciser qu'il ne renouvelait pas l'expérience, et qu'il cessait de leur prêter attention dès qu'il détachait les lèvres des leurs.

Elle rangea précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac avant de s'enrouler dans sa cape d'hiver et d'enfiler moufles et écharpes aux couleurs bleu et bronze de sa maison. Elle quitta la bibliothèque et se dirigea à grand pas vers le parc. Le froid la saisit lorsqu'elle mit le nez dehors, alors elle fit apparaitre un feu magique emprisonné dans une petite lanterne comme sa mère le lui avait appris. Elle aperçut Scorpius et la jolie brune qu'il embrassait, et s'avança vers eux.

- Malefoy ?

Pris par surprise celui-ci sursauta violemment, lâchant la fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Rose pouffa de rire, mais leur adressa un regard d'excuse.

- Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il sans pouvoir contenir la surprise dans sa voix.

- Je vais vous laisser, minauda la brunette morte de honte.

Elle s'en alla précipitamment, apparemment abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer. Et il y avait de quoi. Elle venait d'embrasser Scorpius Malefoy, l'irrésistible poursuiveur des Serpentards dont la plupart des filles rêvait, et ils avaient été interrompus par Rose Weasley, la brillante préfète-en-chef, sévère mais douce que tout le monde admirait.

- Je te remercie Weasley, tu fais fuir mes copines ! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J't'en prie Malefoy, on sait tous les deux qu'elle ne t'est plus d'aucune utilité de toute façon. Je t'ai rendu service en fait, puisque tu n'as même pas eu besoin de trouver une excuse pour t'en débarrasser !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- La Liste Malefoy ! Dit-elle en souriant, jouissant de la situation comme une enfant.

Il se remit à neiger, et de gros flocons virevoltaient dans les airs avant de s'écraser sur leurs épaules. Scorpius se figea. Il fixa Rose un instant, complètement abasourdi. Se pouvait-il que Rose ait connaissance de la Liste ? Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas ou deux, mais elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de lui adresser son plus beau sourire espiègle. Un sourire auquel il avait définitivement de plus en plus de mal à résister maintenant qu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres plus souvent qu'auparavant depuis ces derniers mois.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Weasley, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater de rire.

- Bien sûr que si tu sais ! Rappelle-toi, une Liste dressant les filles de l'école les plus désirables, les points, les paris, la compétition, toi, Al, Zabini …

- Qui t'a raconté ça ? Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle davantage, la forçant à lever les yeux pour affronter son regard.

- Al, avoua-t-elle. Mais pour sa défense, on était au Terrier à Noël et il a busé du Whisky-Pur-Feu.

- Je vais tuer ce petit con ! Maugréa Scorpius en grinçant des dents.

Puis il se crispa. Que savait-elle _vraiment _?

- Il a dit quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda-t-il, une lueur apeurée dans le regard.

Rose hocha la tête en souriant. Elle jouait avec ses nerfs, et elle adorait ça. Cette fois, c'est elle qui avança vers Scorpius. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, et humer son parfum. Un parfum enivrant qu'elle reconnut aussitôt pour l'avoir déjà senti quelque part.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Oh pas grand chose, répondit-elle. Il a laissé entendre que pour l'instant c'était toi qui gagnait, et que tu avais déjà fait tomber un tiers des filles de la liste.

Scorpius réprima un soupire de soulagement. Parfait. Elle ne savait pas pour _elle_. Elle ne connaissait pas ses intentions à son égard. Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait aucune chance. Elle serait furieuse, et il ne pourrait jamais plus revoir son sourire époustouflant, ni entendre son rire magique chatouiller sa poitrine. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, parce que plus il l'observait, plus il devenait accro à ces petits détails. Il passait ses journées à les épier, et chaque fois qu'il les apercevait, son corps tout entier se relaxait.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de jeune fille, la forçant à se tenir plus près de lui encore. Il faisait terriblement froid, mais leur proximité les enflamma.

- Et ça t'étonne, Weasley ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment. Apparemment les filles de cette école sont folles de toi, va comprendre…

- Pas toutes apparemment, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Rose éclata de rire.

- Es-tu en train de flirter avec moi, Malefoy ?

- Ça dépend…est-ce que ça marche ?

- Non, dit-elle souriant malicieusement.

- Alors non, dit-il en imitant son sourire. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Dit-il, les lèvres à quelques millimètres de sa peau. Toi et moi on ne s'est jamais particulièrement bien entendus.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle en savourant les mots qu'elle prononçait d'une voix doucereuse, mais avec moi, t'es sûr de gagner ce petit jeu, non ?

Scorpius sentit son corps se glacer. Immobile il n'osait pas regarder Rose dans yeux, mais ne voulait pas la lâcher non plus. Il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuit. Il avait peur qu'elle se mette à hurler, à le haïr.

- C'est bien ça non ? Dit-elle en s'écartant un peu de lui au plus grand désespoir du jeune homme. Parce que je suis « _la petite princesse intouchable de Poudlard »,_ et que me faire tomber moi, c'est s'assurer la victoire ?

Scorpius la fixait, le visage crispé. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Rose souriait toujours. Elle ne semblait pas furieuse. Elle semblait amusée. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Il avait peur de battre des paupières, peur de la perdre du regard une demi-seconde et de se rendre compte que les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis et qu'elle était dégoutée, furieuse.

- Rose…, dit-il.

Rose cligna des paupières lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son prénom d'une voix suppliante, mais se reprit très vite. Elle avança d'un pas vers lui et passa les bras autour de sa nuque. Scorpius était perplexe. Il ne s'expliquait pas son attitude étrange. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une réaction pareille de sa part. Rose Weasley était tout simplement fascinante. Elle ne semblait pas fâchée, comme il s'y était attendu, mais amusée par la situation peu glorieuse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Tu sais Malefoy, au final, c'est plutôt flatteur de penser que je suis la fille la plus désirable de l'école et que l'_irrésistible_ tombeur que tu es feras tout ce qu'il peut pour me faire tomber dans ses bras. Cela dit, maintenant que je suis au courant…ça risque d'être encore plus difficile, non ? Dit-elle en riant à nouveau.

- Sûrement, dit-il en se détendant au son cristallin qui s'échappait de ses lèvres fines et résonnait dans sa poitrine. Mais tu me connais, je ne résiste jamais à un défi.

- Parfait, souffla-t-elle. Mais je te préviens Malefoy, fais attention à toi. Parce que j'ai bien peur qu'en voulant à tout prix rayer mon nom sur ta Liste, ce soit toi qui finisse par tomber …

Elle se détacha aussitôt de lui et lui adressa un sourire timide. _Timide._ Comment pouvait-elle passer d'un irrésistible rire moqueur à un sourire timide aussi exquis que celui-là, en quelques secondes à peine ? Il l'observa les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il la regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, trop stupéfait pour prononcer un mot, avant de se ressaisir.

- Comptes sur moi Weasley ! Je rayerai ton fichu nom ! Lança-t-il haut et fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Quelques élèves près d'eux se retournèrent avec surprise. Malefoy ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce petit jeu deviendrait aussi excitant. Rose Weasley serait à lui, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Certes, il avait de nouvelles règles à apprendre s'il voulait rester dans la partie, mais ça valait définitivement la peine de continuer à jouer. Et après tout, ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, c'était contourner les règles pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il plongea les mains dans les poches de sa cape, et observa en souriant la silhouette de Rose Weasley disparaître dans le château.


	6. 5 - Explosions

**La Liste**

_Cinquième Chapitre_

Explosions

* * *

Cinq jours déjà que Rose lui avait fait son petit numéro dans le parc de Poudlard, et Scorpius devenait fou. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il devait penser. Rose Weasley était définitivement une énigme qu'il avait du mal à résoudre.

Pendant des années il avait cru savoir qui elle était et ne s'était jamais demander s'il y avait plus que la petite Weasley à l'air sérieux derrière la cascade de cheveux roux et les yeux bleus doux et pénétrants de la jolie Serdaigle, Préfète-en-chef brillante et admirée.

Cinq jours que Scorpius l'observait constamment dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle déjeunait avec ses amis à la table des Serdaigle, dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle discutait en souriant avec une de ses nombreuses cousines, une pile de livre coincée sous le bras, et pendant les cours, lorsqu'elle était assise plusieurs rangs devant lui et qu'il pouvait s'adonner à sa nouvelle activité préférée sans se faire griller par Albus ou Octavius. Il persistait à croire qu'à force de l'observer, il finirait par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il était certain qu'il finirait par revoir la Rose Weasley qu'il avait rencontré cinq jours plutôt. La Rose qui souriait malicieusement, osait le provoquer et le taquiner, et se moquait de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser d'elle. Il voulait juste la revoir ôter son masque de perfection quelques instants. Il se contenterait d'une ou deux secondes si c'est tout ce qu'elle était prête à lui offrir.

Mais rien. Rose s'était à nouveau fermée. Elle était à nouveau le modèle agaçant de perfection qu'elle avait toujours été. La même petite fille sage et disciplinée. Elle avait le même air sérieux, concentré et déterminé que d'habitude, le même sourire doux et distrait qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si elle n'avait jamais ôté son masque devant lui.

Scorpius n'était cependant pas prêt à baisser les bras. Il avait gouté à la vérité et ne pouvait simplement pas oublié. Il voulait en apprendre davantage sur elle. Il ne voulait pas se contente de Rose Weasley et ce que tout le monde voyait en elle. Il voulait voir Rose comme elle était vraiment. Il voulait tout savoir, tout apprendre d'elle. Elle était devenue sa nouvelle obsession. Elle était trop fascinante pour qu'il laisse juste tomber. Il avait besoin de savoir. Elle était tout simplement troublante et ça faisait naître en lui un tas de choses inconnues. Il avait juste besoin d'en savoir plus. Il en voulait toujours plus. Et chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision, son estomac se tordait d'une drôle de manière.

C'est pourquoi un soir, peu de temps après la conversation troublante qu'il avait eu avec elle sous la neige, alors qu'il était dans la salle commune des Serpentards avec Albus, en train de finir un devoir de potion, il ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger sur l'objet de ses pensées.

- Parle-moi d'elle, lâcha-t-il soudain, rompant le silence studieux qui régnait jusque là.

Albus leva la tête vers son ami l'air surpris.

- De Rose ?

Scorpius hocha la tête et posa sa plume avant de se laisser aller dans son fauteuil en velours émeraude.

- Je ne vais pas t'aider à gagner si c'est ce que tu espères, plaisanta Albus, ravi d'avoir une enfin une distraction après deux heures passées à travailler sur un devoir épouvantablement difficile.

- C'est pas ce que je te demande, se renfrogna Scorpius. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour la faire tomber. Dis-moi seulement…je ne sais pas, parle-moi d'elle.

Albus regarda son ami d'un air suspicieux, mais bientôt un sourire amusé s'empara de ses lèvres, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose que Scorpius ignorait encore.

- D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout. N'importe quoi. Juste quelque chose que je ne sais pas, que personne ne sait sur elle.

Albus éclata de rire.

- Ça risque d'être long… Tu sais, parfois je me dis qu'il y autant de Rose différentes que de pétales dans la fleur dont elle porte le nom…, fit-t-il d'un ton dramatique, sans pouvoir dissimuler son sourire narquois.

- Très poétique, Potter, grogna Scorpius impatiemment.

Albus rit une fois de plus, devant la mine renfrogné de son ami.

- Très bien, dit-il plus sérieusement. Ecoute, Rose peut sembler un peu hautaine la plus part du temps, mais c'est pas le cas. Tu serais surpris de savoir qu'elle est juste timide.

Surpris, en effet. La Rose qu'il commençait à découvrir était loin d'être timide. Elle était enjouée, spontanée, drôle, pétillante. Elle était même carrément effrontée.

- Elle est toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise autour des gens, reprit Albus. Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle sait qu'elle est constamment jugée… Tout le monde croit que c'est le portrait craché de sa mère, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Quand on était petits, son père disait déjà qu'elle avait l'intelligence de sa mère et qu'elle serait une sorcière époustouflante. Ce qui s'est révélé plutôt exacte.

Scorpius hocha la tête. Rose n'était pas seulement brillante. Elle obtenait facilement des bonnes notes et comprenait les choses plus vite que les autres, mais ce n'est pas ce qui la rendait stupéfiante. Elle était complètement habitée par la magie. Elle était une sorcière excessivement douée, et le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle ne semblait jamais abuser de ses pouvoirs. Lorsqu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose sans avoir recours à la magie, elle le faisait, et Scorpius était certain que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses origines moldues. Rose était comme ça, c'est tout.

- Quand elle est à l'école, Rose est une autre personne. Je crois qu'elle a très vite compris que tout le monde en attendait beaucoup d'elle, parce qu'elle était la fille d'Hermione Granger, et qu'elle devait se montrer au moins aussi brillante que sa mère. Au final, elle s'est un peu laissée enfermer dans cette image.

Albus haussa les épaules en disant cela, comme s'il était résigné à voir sa cousine se transformer en fantôme dix mois dans l'année.

- Mais pour moi, Rose, c'est juste Rose, tu vois ? Et parfois je trouve ça frustrant que les gens ne la voient pas comme elle est. Mais le problème, c'est que c'est elle qui se cache et qui refuse de laisser les autres voir qui elle est vraiment. Je crois qu'elle a peur de décevoir tout le monde, dit Albus en soupirant. Quand toute notre famille est réunie, et crois moi, ça fait pas mal de monde…

Les deux garçons rirent de bon cœur en repensant à la photo sur la table de chevet d'Albus, où le clan Weasley-Potter au complet essayait tant bien que mal de tenir dans le cadre.

- Quand toute notre famille est réunie, reprit Albus, ça finit toujours par exploser, mais Rose joue les médiateurs, et en général, personne ne reste fâché bien longtemps. Elle fait le pitre, essaye d'apaiser tout le monde, disperse les duellistes… Rose est notre petit rayon de soleil. C'est ce que disent ma mère et ma grand-mère, en tout cas. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille, pour nous. Quand on était petit, Hugo et moi on s'amusait à grimper à un vieil arbre derrière chez moi et sauter pour redescendre. C'était pas vraiment dangereux parce qu'on savait que la magie nous protégeait, même si on ne savait pas encore l'utiliser. Sauf qu'un jour, Hugo s'est cassé le bras. Rose s'est mise à pleurer parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il se soit fait mal. Et franchement, pour m'être déjà cassé un bras plus d'une fois en jouant au Quidditch, ça fait un mal de chien. Même quand leur mère a réparé le bras d'Hugo, Rose a continué de pleurer et veiller sur lui pendant une semaine, non-stop. Je sais que c'est un exemple un peu idiot mais… c'est juste comme ça qu'elle est.

- Alors elle est gentille … ? C'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

Albus éclata de rire et posa enfin sa plume qui ne lui avait pas servi depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Très bien, je vais te raconter une histoire, mais n'en parle à personne ou bien Rose trouverait un moyen de pénétrer dans notre Salle commune, de m'enlever dans mon sommeil, et de me suspendre par le caleçon à un but sur le terrain de Quidditch, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel à moitié amusé.

- Oh ça je veux bien te croire, elle peut être assez terrifiante quand elle a une baguette dans la main…

Albus hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

- Tu sais à quel point elle aime respecter le règlement à la lettre ? Et par-dessus tout, qu'elle voue sa vie à le faire respecter ?

- Oui, grimaça-t-il. Depuis qu'elle a été nommée préfète, elle a du me donner plus de retenue que tous les enseignants réunis depuis le début de ma scolarité à Poudlard.

Albus éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, parce qu'il savait que c'était vrai, pour avoir été plusieurs fois collé avec lui par sa cousine.

- Et bien crois-moi, en dehors des murs de ce château, Rose se fiche pas mal des règles.

Un sourire naissant s'emparant des lèvres de Scorpius qui fixait son ami plus à l'écoute que jamais.

- On parle toujours de Rose Weasley ? Notre petite princesse de Poudlard ?

- Celle-là même…

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- Un été il y a deux ans, commença Albus un sourire aux lèvres, on s'est retrouvés quelques jours au Terrier comme chaque année, commença-t-il. Notre oncle, George, travaillait sur une nouvelle invention pour son magasin. C'était des nouveaux feux d'artifice. Mais comme ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait au point, il les a confiés à Rose pour qu'elle lui donne un coup de main. Elle l'aide souvent parce qu'elle est très douée pour ce genre d'enchantement.

- Rose est douée avec tout, rappela Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire Albus.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle nous a convaincu avec James, Hugo, Fred et Roxanne de subtiliser quelques pétards pour les tester pendant que les adultes étaient partis. Elle a dit que « ce serait drôle et que ça ne risquait pas grand-chose de toute façon ». Laisse-moi te dire qu'on n'a pas rigolé très longtemps…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Scorpius en retenant le sourire qui menaçait de fendre son visage en deux.

- On a fait exploser la maison de mes grands-parents…

- Vous avez QUOI ?! Hurla Scorpius sans pouvoir contenir son rire davantage.

- T'as bien entendu. Rose a allumé un des pétards dans le jardin, près du potager, mais ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme prévu… Quand nos parents sont rentrés, ils étaient furieux. Heureusement que personne n'a été blessé, dit-il en grimaçant. Ils nous a fallut une semaine pour remettre la maison sur pied. C'était l'horreur. Il n'y a que George, Ron et mon père qui ont trouvé ça drôle. Et Bill, quand on lui a raconté, se souvint Albus en souriant.

- Rose s'est fait punir ?

- Même pas, dit Albus d'un air consterné. Justement parce que c'était _Rose_ ! Si ça avait été James, Hugo ou moi, on se serait fait décapité sur le champ. Mais Rose, sûrement pas ! Elle a joué son petit numéro de la parfaite petite fille que tu connais bien et s'en est tirée sans une égratignure ! Et c'est comme ça à chaque fois…

Scorpius ferma les yeux et un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres, illuminant tout son visage.

- Al, tu viens d'illuminer ma journée…

- Ne t'avises pas de le raconter à qui que ce soit ! Même à Octavius…

- Te fais pas de soucis, je ne me servirai de cette information que contre Rose.

Scorpius éclata de rire et Albus s'écroula dans son fauteuil en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Je suis foutu, dit-il, Rose va me tuer.

Cela n'eut pour effet que d'intensifier le rire de Scorpius qui était persuadé de tenir là, le meilleur moyen de faire tomber Rose de son piédestal. Non pas qu'il irait vraiment répandre la nouvelle. Non, ce serait plus drôle de faire trébucher Rose elle-même et d'abandonner sa couronne. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête dévoiler la vraie Rose Weasley au grand jour, parce qu'elle était bien plus intéressante que la copie en noir et blanc qui se baladait dans le château depuis maintenant presque sept ans.

* * *

Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, les élèves de septième année se rendirent à la lisière de la Forêt interdite pour assister au cour de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dispensé par Hagrid. Ils en avaient fini avec les licornes au plus grand désespoir de la plus part des filles, mais Rose attendait de voir avec impatience quelle nouvelle espèce ils allaient étudier. Hagrid se tenait debout devant un grand enclos dans lequel un cheval noir aux proportions impressionnantes s'abreuvait goulument d'un liquide dont les vapeurs leurs donnaient mal à la tête. Impressionnés par la taille de l'animal, la plus part des élèves s'étaient un peu reculés, mais Rose évidemment, l'observait avec curiosité.

- Très bien, dit Hagrid en frappant dans ses mains pour réclamer l'attention. Qui peut me dire comment s'appelle cette créature ?

Rose leva la main et Hagrid lui lança un sourire radieux.

- C'est un Abraxan, déclara Rose en s'approchant un peu. Les Abraxans sont d'immenses chevaux ailés noirs, qui ne se nourrissent que de whisky pur malt. Ils sont nombreux en France, et la plus part d'entre eux vivent à l'état sauvage, mais lorsqu'ils sont dressés, ils se laissent montés et sont très affectueux.

Hagrid hocha la tête en souriant. Il regardait Rose et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Hermione Granger, son ancienne élève et amie. Rose sonnait exactement comme sa mère, bien qu'elle ait le même sourire et le même regard joueur que son père.

- Excellent, dit-il, dix points pour Serdaigle. Bien, aujourd'hui, je voudrais seulement que vous essayez de l'approcher, par petit groupe et de l'apprivoiser. Celui-ci est encore un bébé, il n'a pas atteint sa taille adulte, même s'il est déjà très grand. Il est encore un peu sauvage, et pendant les prochaines semaines, nous allons apprendre à le dresser.

Rose le regarda avec enthousiasme et bientôt des petits groupes de trois se formèrent. A sa grande surprise, Scorpius se précipita vers elle, laissant Albus et Octavius Zabini avec un de leur camarade de Serpentard.

- Tu te mets avec moi Rose, dit-il en lui lançant un sourire séduisant qui lui fit seulement lever les yeux au ciel.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça, Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Parce que tu as pitié de moi.

- J'ai pitié de toi ?

- Oui. Et de mon infortune avec les bêtes. C'est héréditaire. Mon père a toujours détesté ce cours. Apparemment, son dégout pour les créatures magiques est réciproque.

- Tu les détestes aussi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non ! Protesta-t-il en souriant. Mais toi tu l'aimes. Et plus important, elles, elles t'aiment ! Donc le meilleur moyen pour moi de rester en vie, c'est de te coller comme ton ombre.

- Très malin, Malefoy…

- N'est-ce pas, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Je suis un Serpentard, la ruse est dans ma nature.

- Cela dit, j'ai peut-être très envie que tu te fasses dévorer par cet Abraxan, se moqua Rose d'un ton enjoué.

- Je te manquerai trop, dit-il en se penchant vers son oreille.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, Malefoy…

- Et puis de toute façon, dit-il en souriant, tu aurais ma mort sur la conscience toute ta vie. Tu serais incapable de le supporter.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr. Ce ne serait pas digne d'une Préfète-en-chef sinon…et on sait tous les deux, dit-il en chuchotant, que tu tiens à cette image plus que tout au monde.

Les élèves défilaient en petit groupe dans l'enclos pendant que les autres étaient supposés lire le chapitre consacré aux Abraxans dans leur livre _Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres._Rose l'avait déjà lu cependant, et Scorpius ne se donna pas cette peine. Lorsqu'Hagrid les appela pour passer dans l'enclos, il regarda Scorpius du coin de l'œil. Certes le jeune Malefoy n'avait rien avoir avec Draco lorsqu'il était étudiant, et Hagrid l'avait toujours trouvé plutôt sympathique, mais il n'aimait pas le voir tourner autour de Rose. Il grimaça mais les laissa entrer dans l'enclos sans rien dire.

- Vous êtes que deux ? Demanda-t-il.

Rose hocha la tête en souriant et il haussa les épaules.

- Très bien. Approchez-vous doucement, et ne faites pas de gestes brusques. Le but aujourd'hui c'est de faire connaissance. Montrez-lui que vous ne lui voulez aucun mal.

Rose s'approcha avec douceur, suivie de quelques pas par Scorpius qui la regardait faire avec admiration. Elle resta longuement face à la créature, comme s'ils se sondaient mutuellement, puis doucement, elle s'approcha encore et tendit son bras vers le museau de la bête, qui se pencha naturellement pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. La scène paraissait un peu étrange. Rose semblait si petite, si fragile à côté de l'immense cheval noir, qu'elle aurait pu se faire dévorer à tout instant. Mais non, la créature semblait presque docile face à elle. Scorpius se rappela de l'épisode de la licorne quelques mois plutôt. Rose Weasley avait un don avec les bêtes. Ça le fit sourire.

- Approche-toi Scorpius, lui dit-elle en lui tendant l'autre main.

Scorpius ne se fit pas prier et s'approcha doucement de l'animal avant d'attraper la main que la jeune fille lui tendait. Rose prit sa main dans la sienne et l'approcha avec lenteur du museau de la bête qui semblait s'agiter un peu sous la présence de Scorpius.

- Comment tu fais ça Weasley ?

- De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui, un peu surprise.

- Ça, dit-il, avec les bêtes…

- Il faut être patient, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Non, c'est plus que ça…on dirait que … que tu les comprends.

Rose éclata de rire, et l'Abraxan lui lécha la joue. Scorpius regarda la scène avec de grands yeux. Comment une bête aussi sauvage, imposante et dangereuse pouvait se transformer en une créature si docile devant elle ?

- Tu trouves ça bizarre ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, pas du tout… je trouve ça fascinant en fait, avoua-t-il en lui lançant un sourire qui la fit rougir pour la première foi.

Jusque là, les seules personnes qui l'avaient encouragée pour son amour pour les créatures magiques étaient sa famille et Hagrid. Elle regarda Scorpius un instant, puis elle l'entraîna en dehors de l'enclos. Elle sortit sa baguette pour se rafraichir le visage parce que sa joue collait depuis que l'Abraxan l'avait léchée.

- Scorpius, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il se raidit lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom et plongea son regard gris métallique dans le bleu vaporeux de ses prunelles.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire timide.

A ce moment là, il trouva que la timidité lui allait à ravir.


	7. 6 - La Clairière (I)

**La Liste**

_Sixième Chapitre_

La Clairière(Première Partie)

* * *

Dès que le cours fut terminé et que les élèves se dispersèrent pour retourner au château, Rose fit signe à Scorpius de la suivre discrètement. Ils attendirent tous les deux qu'Hagrid soit occupé avec l'Abraxan pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et Rose entraina Scorpius vers la Forêt Interdite. Il posa sur elle un regard étonné et se demanda brièvement si Rose Weasley était devenue folle. Puis il se rappela l'anecdote que lui avait racontée Albus la veille, et laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. A peine avaient-ils pénétré dans la Forêt Interdite que Rose sortit sa baguette.

- Tu devrais en faire autant, lui recommanda-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt et tira sa baguette d'une poche de sa robe de sorcier.

- En fait tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais que tu laisserais volontiers cet Abraxan me dévorer ? C'est pour ça que tu m'entraines dans la Forêt Interdite ? Dit-il en s'avançant dans les profondeurs de la forêt à ses côtés.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne sois pas idiot, Malefoy.

- Ou alors, c'est parce que tu as finalement succombé à mon charme irrésistible, dit-il en passant un bras au dessus de ses épaules et en lui lançant un sourire arrogant.

Elle s'arrêta momentanément et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et _si_ c'était le cas, pourquoi diable je t'amènerais ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air ahuri.

Il la fixa, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Son regard arrogant traduisait parfaitement ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusée, mi-agacée, et reprit son chemin à travers les arbres et les plantes hautes et inconnues. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et un brouillard argenté épais les enveloppait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

- _Si_ça avait été le cas, reprit-elle, je t'aurais coincé dans un placard à balais. Et j'insiste sur le _si_…

- Continue de te mentir autant que tu veux, Weasley, dit-il en riant, mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on se retrouve seuls dans un de ces placards.

Rose laissa échapper un petit soupire d'exaspération, et ne répondit pas. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour tomber dans son piège. Certes, Scorpius Malefoy était charmant. Il l'avait toujours été. Et Malheureusement, depuis qu'il avait atteint la puberté, il avait choisis d'user de son charme sur les filles plutôt que sur les professeurs. Elle l'avait vu faire pendant des années. Il avait le même sourire, le même regard lorsqu'il essayait de séduire une fille, et la plus part du temps, ça ne lui demandait pas beaucoup d'effort. Rose ne se l'expliquait pas. Scorpius était séduisant, intelligent, et même drôle parfois. Mais pourquoi les filles se laissaient-elles attraper en sachant que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ?

Elle savait pertinemment que Scorpius ne s'intéressait à elle que depuis que son cousin et ses amis avaient établis cette liste. Quelque part, ça la blessait un peu de savoir que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il ne lui avait jamais accordé particulièrement d'attention. Bien sûr, il la faisait tourner en bourrique depuis des années, mais c'était uniquement par saddisme. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment considérée comme une fille, juste comme un robot qu'il était amusant de maltraiter un peu. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours aimé la provoquer, tester ses limites. Mais il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle avant cette foutue liste. Et savoir qu'elle n'était pour lui que quelques points de plus, c'était douloureux.

La plus part des gens la trouvait ennuyeuse. Tout le monde dans l'école l'aimait beaucoup, des professeurs aux élèves, mais peu la connaissaient vraiment. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle appréciait la compagnie de Scorpius et l'intérêt qu'il lui portait, même si c'était illusoire. _Juste parce que c'était agréable de croire que quelqu'un lui trouvait un quelconque intérêt._

_D'un autre coté, elle savait aussi pertinemment que Scorpius n'était pas le garçon qu'il prétendait être. Elle savait que même s'il ne le savait pas encore, il attendait tout simplement de tomber sur quelqu'un qui saurait lui couper le souffle et retenir toute son attention. Il avait besoin d'être réveillé, d'être surpris, d'être un peu bousculé._

_Et Rose était prête à relever le défi._

- On est bientôt arrivés, fit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui avec un sourire.

Son regard bleu poudre pétillait. Scorpius sentit son corps tout entier se tendre. Il y avait dans son regard, une lueur mutine qui lui coupait le souffle. Pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Rose Weasley s'animait devant lui, et son cœur se nourrit du sentiment extraordinaire que cela lui procurait, battant plus vite et plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi son corps réagissait si violemment à un simple regard, mais chassa cette pensée pour se concentrer sur les sensations qu'il ressentait. Rose Weasley était belle. Des cheveux roux, presque bruns, retenus sur la nuque par un chignon échevelé mais élégant, des mèches s'en échappant harmonieusement, des yeux d'un bleu envoutant, une peau claire parsemée de pâle taches de rousseur, un sourire doux, tranquille, et une silhouette gracieuse ; elle était incroyablement jolie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à tous ces détails avant aujourd'hui. La jeune fille devant lui n'était plus la petite rousse hautaine qu'il avait connu autrefois, mais une jeune femme ravissante. Rose Weasley s'était transformée au fil des années, et pour la première fois, Scorpius s'en apercevait vraiment. Il savait bien sûr, qu'elle était jolie depuis qu'elle avait dépassé la période ingrate de l'adolescence, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte _à quel point_ elle l'était devenue.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Rose l'avait entraîné au cœur de la Forêt Interdite. Il devait rester près d'elle pour ne pas la perdre de vue, tant le brouillard s'était épaissi. Il avait l'impression d'être en pleine nuit, malgré le soleil qui devait pourtant briller quelque part, bien au dessus de la cime des arbres et des nuages dont ils étaient entourés. Scorpius pouvait entendre des souffles animaux, des grognements, des hurlements, mais Rose ne semblait pas y prêter attention et continuait d'avancer, alors il les repoussait dans un coin de sa tête et faisait de même. Il n'avait jamais pénétré aussi profondément dans la forêt, mais il suivait Rose, sans se poser de question. C'était sûrement stupide, mais il n'allait pas se dégonfler devant elle. Il était peut-être un Malefoy, et n'était pas un Gryffondor, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était lâche. Il entendait les arbres murmurer entres-eux et apercevait de temps à autres, des silhouettes animales se découper dans le brouillard, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Il tenait fermement sa baguette à la main, prêt à réagir, et Rose en faisait autant.

Tout à coup, Rose s'arrêta et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- On y est, dit-il en posant sur lui ce regard pétillant qui le fascinait temps.

Il l'observa perplexe. Qu'était-il supposé voir ? Ils étaient toujours enfoncés dans un brouillard épais, entourés par des arbres effrayants et des râles animaux peu rassurants.

Lorsqu'il lui lança un regard interrogateur et qu'elle vit l'expression d'incompréhension s'emparer de son visage, elle éclata de rire.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Prêt pour quoi ? Le rire de la jeune fille éclipsait tous les autres bruits, aussi inquiétants soient-ils.

- Avance d'un pas, dit-elle en souriant.

Il se demanda si elle était folle. En quoi s'avancer d'un pas supplémentaire changerait quoi que ce soit ? Il avait plutôt l'impression d'être perdu au milieu de nul part au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, et ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Alors pourquoi souriait-t-elle avec amusement ?

- Je ne comprends, pas dit-il enfin, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé voir ?

- Avance d'un pas, répéta-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Maintenant il en était sûr, elle était folle.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant Scorpius, et _avance d'un pas_ !

Il soupira et céda, pour lui prouver qu'elle était devenue cinglée.

Aussitôt, une étrange chaleur l'enveloppa. Il cligna les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière qui l'assaillait. Il regarda autour de lui et son souffle fut pris en otage dans ses poumons. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Une seconde plus tôt, il était au cœur d'un brouillard épais, effrayant, glauque, et voilà qu'il était planté comme un idiot, au milieu d'une petite clairière, lumineuse, verdoyante, et calme.

Un éclat de rire étouffé le ramena à la réalité.

- Rose ? dit-il en la cherchant du regard sans la voir. Où es-tu ?

- Je suis de l'autre coté.

- Comment ça tu es de l'autre coté ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre tournant sur lui-même pour la retrouver.

- Recul d'un pas, dit-elle.

Il entendait l'amusement dans sa voix. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de retourner en arrière, mais il s'exécuta, et aussitôt, il retomba dans le brouillard épais qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Il aperçut Rose à nouveau elle le fixait, visiblement amusée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il stupéfait.

Rose se contenta d'éclater de rire pour et lui attrapa la main, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il résista au sentiment qui tentait de le submerger au contact de sa paume contre la sienne et inspira profondément. Elle avança d'un pas, l'entraînant avec lui, et une fois de plus il se retrouva au cœur de la clairière. C'était tout simplement incompréhensible.

- C'est de la magie, dit-elle en soufflant avec amusement. Regarde, dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers un arbre gigantesque dont les branches feuillues retombaient gracieusement vers le sol.

Autour de lui gravitaient quelques licornes au pelage argent pur, des minuscules lutins des bois, et toutes sortes de créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un rêve et il souhaitait ne jamais se réveiller. La main de Rose lâcha la sienne et il se rendit compte qu'une agréable chaleur le brûlait à l'endroit où leurs peaux s'étaient rencontrées.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant, de peur de bouleverser la tranquillité et la beauté des lieux.

Rose éclata à nouveau de rire et lui fit signe de s'avancer lentement. Il la suivit, et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent sous l'arbre majestueux. Il paraissait si vieux, que Scorpius lui donna facilement quelques centaines de milliers d'années, tout en s'émerveillant de sa beauté et de sa force.

- Est-ce que tout ça est réel ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr. En fait, c'est la pureté de la magie qui donne à ce lieu toute son énergie. C'est pour ça que tu te sens aussi léger, aussi apaisé.

- Les licornes ? Demanda-t-il en se remémorant les leçons qu'ils avaient eues au premier semestre en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Rose hocha la tête en souriant.

- Regarde, dit-elle en s'approchant d'une petite licorne au pelage dorée.

- C'est un bébé ! S'exclama-t-il. Hagrid nous a dit que les licornes ont un pelage doré avant de passer à l'âge adulte, mais je n'en avais jamais vu.

Rose acquiesça en souriant une nouvelle fois, et s'assit doucement près de la jeune licorne. Scorpius s'assit près d'elle. Le bébé licorne vint aussitôt frotter son museau contre Rose, qui se mit à la caresser.

- Elle n'a pas encore de corne, observa le jeune Serpentard.

- Non, celle-ci est vraiment très jeune. Elle est née il y a tout juste quelques semaines.

Scorpius était stupéfait. Il regardait Rose comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit-il, c'est comme si tout ça était irréel.

Rose ne répondit rien. Elle jouait tranquillement avec la licorne, le regard pétillant.

- C'est incroyable, dit-il. Comment peut-on passer d'un endroit à un autre si différent. Quand on est là, c'est comme si le reste de la forêt n'existait pas. On ne la voit pas, on ne la sent pas, on ne l'entend pas. Et quand on est de l'autre côté…

- …quand on est de l'autre coté, la clairière n'existe pas, termina Rose en lui souriant. C'est normal, le temps et l'espace ici sont distordus.

- Comment c'est possible ? S'étonna-t-il.

- C'est de la magie, Scorpius. Seulement de la très belle magie. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas comprendre et qu'on ne sera jamais en mesure d'expliquer. Il faut juste apprendre à savourer les choses comme elles sont et accepter qu'on n'a pas toujours réponse à tout. Essayer de comprendre cet endroit, ce serait un peu lui ôter de sa beauté et de sa magie.

Scorpius lui sourit. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il voyait le fascinait. Il y avait là des créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vues, et quelque part, il comprit tout de suite pourquoi Rose aimait cet endroit. Elle se sentait bien ici, parce qu'elle était entourée de créatures toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres.

Scorpius observa Rose du coin de l'œil. Assis près d'elle, il avait étendu ses jambes devant lui, et s'appuyait sur ses mains en arrière. Il la regardait, et tout ce qu'il voyait était cette superbe jeune fille, charmante, fascinante, passionnée. Un sentiment inexplicable bouillonnait en lui, se répandait dans ses veines, infiltrait ses os et sa chair. Un sentiment doux, paisible. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était dû à la magie de l'endroit, ou bien à Rose elle-même, mais ça lui était égal.

De toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi serein. Tout ce qu'il voyait l'enchantait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la plus belle chose qu'il avait sous les yeux en cet instant_,__c'était Rose Weasley._


	8. 6 - La Clairière (II)

**La Liste**

_Sixième Chapitre_

La Clairière (Seconde Parie)

* * *

La clairière n'en finissait plus d'enchanter Scorpius, par sa beauté, sa pureté, et ses secrets. Chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux un peu plus loin, il découvrait, époustouflé, une nouvelle créature magique, ou une nouvelle plante. Toutes étaient plus belles les unes que les autres.

Cet endroit était à l'image de Rose, surprenant, magique, sauvage, et unique.

Lorsque Rose le tira de ses pensées en émettant un rire qui retentit dans la clairière comme s'ils étaient sous un dôme magique, il crut l'entendre raisonner jusqu'au creux de sa poitrine, chatouillant son cœur comme une plume.

- Scorpius, dit-elle, on est là depuis presque une heure et tu n'as presque pas décroché un mot.

- Désolé, souffla-t-il en posant sur elle un regard infiniment plus doux que ceux auxquels il l'avait habituée. C'est juste que c'est incroyable ici, Rose. Et cet endroit, c'est toi. C'est exactement toi. A la fois sauvage et d'une beauté naturelle. On dirait que cet endroit est le reflet exact de ce qu'il y a en toi, de ce que tu es vraiment.

Les joues de Rose s'empourprèrent. Sa voix était douce et caressait ses oreilles, tandis que son regard gris la pénétrait comme s'il emboutissait doucement toutes les portes jusqu'à son cœur.

- Je suis content que tu m'ais montré cet endroit, ajouta-t-il. Pas seulement parce que c'est magnifique, non, mais parce que c'est comme si tu retirais ton masque juste pour moi.

Rose laissa retomber le silence entre eux sans lui répondre. Un silence qui n'avait rien de gênant. Ils s'observaient, se découvraient du regard. Celui de Scorpius glissait sur son corps avec douceur et envie, tandis que le sien détaillait avec curiosité les traits fins et droits de son visage. Elle se noyait dans son regard métallique envoutant et il succombait à la douceur du sien.

Il s'approcha tout en attirant son corps vers lui, avec une lenteur qui ne fit qu'affoler les battements désordonnés du cœur de Rose. Elle sentit sa main caresser son bras et ses yeux sombres dévorer son corps.

Quelque chose en elle se brisa soudainement. Son corps était en ébullition. Elle ne pouvait plus ordonner ses idées, ni penser clairement. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était le contact léger et brûlant des doigts de Scorpius sur sa peau. Ils glissaient le long de son bras en laissant des trainées de lave qui pénétraient sa chair avec une douceur paradoxale.

Sans réfléchir, elle se pencha vers lui davantage et enroula ses doigts autour de son bras. Elle fut stupéfaite de constater qu'il était plus musclé qu'il ne le paraissait. Il posa sa main libre sur son genou, juste à l'endroit où sa jupe tombait sur ses cuisses. Elle sentit tout son corps rougir. Elle voulut fermer les yeux pour se laisser aller et savourer toutes les sensations magiques et nouvelles que ces légers contacts lui procuraient, mais elle s'en empêcha, préférant davantage lécher ses traits captivants de son regard bleu incandescent.

A ce moment précis, elle sut que Scorpius cocherait tôt ou tard son nom de la liste. Aussi superficiel que cela puisse paraitre, il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière de la toucher qui la rendait folle, et elle savait que si elle s'autorisait à se perdre sous ses caresses, elle serait incapable de résister.

Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'il y avait exactement chez lui capable de lui faire cet effet à elle, mais ça la terrorisait. Et en même temps c'était une crainte délicieuse qui la rongeait.

- Scorpius, souffla-t-elle lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, qu'est-ce qui se passera quand tu m'auras rayée de ta liste ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Scorpius, mais il ne s'éloigna pas d'elle pour autant. _Venait-elle juste d'admettre qu'elle était sur le point de craquer ? _

Il déplaça la main qui courait sur son bras, sur sa taille, afin de l'attirer davantage vers lui. Il aimait la toucher. Il s'en était rendu compte dès qu'il avait posé ses doigts sur sa peau tiède et douce. Toucher Rose, c'était comme toucher au fruit interdit. C'était excitant et addictif.

Il la sentit frissonner lorsque ses doigts se mirent à jouer sur sa hanche, sous la chemise blanche de son uniforme, et adora la couleur qui réchauffa ses joues. Elle semblait vulnérable sous ses caresses ce qui ne faisait qu'affoler son arrogance.

Comme il ne répondit rien, elle posa une main sur joue avec douceur et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il fut surpris de voir un sourire moqueur s'emparer de ses lèvres. Des lèvres roses, fines, et probablement douces comme si elles étaient recouvertes d'un voile en soie. Dès lèvres qu'il mourrait d'envie de goûter, de dévorer.

- Tu ne crois toujours pas que tu pourrais tomber amoureux de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Aucun risque, dsouffla-il dans son oreille, j'ai d'autres noms que le tien à cocher. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin…

Elle éclata d'un rire ravissant qui secoua sa poitrine, mais il ignora la sensation qui enveloppait son cœur.

- Je vais te rendre dingue de moi, Scorpius, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et un jour tu vas te réveiller et tu rendras compte que tu seras aussi accro que moi.

Ses dents se refermèrent avec douceur sur l'oreille de la jeune fille, puis il glissa des baisers jusque dans son coup, luttant pour ignorer le fait que ces quelques mots le chamboulaient complètement.

Elle le repoussa avec fermeté et se mit debout, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

- Tu croyais que ce serait si facile que ça, Malefoy ? Souffla-t-elle, d'humeur joyeuse, apparemment ravie de jouer avec son rythme cardiaque.

Abasourdi, il se leva avec lenteur.

Puis, un sourire arrogant prit possession de ses lèvres, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Pour la dixième fois depuis le début de l'année, il constata à quel point Rose Weasley était fascinante.

- On devrait rentrer, dit-elle d'une voix tout à coup beaucoup plus douce. Le temps nous échappe quand on est ici, mais il va bientôt faire nuit. On devrait retourner au château, le dîner va bientôt être servi.

Il hocha la tête et ils quittèrent la clairière.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchit le mur magique, le brouillard les entoura. Epais, argenté et froid. Rose sortit aussitôt sa baguette et Scorpius en fit de même. Ils n'avaient rencontré aucune bête monstrueuse à l'aller, mais maintenant qu'il faisait nuit, leurs chances de tomber sur l'une d'elles avaient doublé.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence avant que Scorpius laissa enfin échapper la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis presque une heure.

- Rose ? Dit-il en la regardant marcher devant lui et ouvrir la marche. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur de te montrer aux autres telle que tu es ?

Elle ne se retourna pas et continua de marcher. Il ne put voir son visage quand elle lui répondit, mais nota le ton tranquille et la voix basse qui accompagnaient ses mots.

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils veulent voir, dit-elle simplement. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils attendent de moi.

- Qui ça « ils » ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il pouvait la toucher, ou même marcher à sa hauteur pour la regarder dans les yeux, mais il ne le fit pas. Quelque part, il savait qu'elle préférait que ce soit ainsi. Qu'il y ait un peu de distance entre eux.

- Les professeurs, les autres élèves… la plus part des gens, souffla-t-elle. Quand j'étais plus jeune, ma mère m'emmenait souvent au ministère avec elle quand elle devait y passer en coup de vent et qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser seule. Les gens, ses collègues, les adultes en général... ils me regardaient avec cet air dans les yeux… tu sais…, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je sois comme il m'avait imaginée. La fille de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Mon père disait tout le temps à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais le portrait craché de ma maman et que j'avais hérité de son intelligence. Les gens s'attendent à ce que je sois comme elle, tu comprends ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui tout à coup.

- Mais ça n'a pas d'importance ce que les gens veulent, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est ce que ma mère me dit toujours, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Mais quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, ça semblait juste plus facile de me conformer à l'opinion des gens et à l'idée qu'ils s'étaient faite de moi.

- Mais c'est injuste. Les gens t'aiment. Les profs t'adorent, tout le monde t'apprécie. Tu es Préfet-en-chef, tu t'occupes d'un groupe de soutient pour les premières années en difficultés, tu es la meilleure élève de l'école. C'est juste … impossible ! Tu ne peux pas te forcer à être la parfaite élève que tout le monde veut que tu sois.

A sa grande surprise, Rose éclata de rire et secoua la tête, ses boucles rousses rebondissant sur sa poitrine.

- Bizarre, Malefoy, j'aurais pourtant juré que c'est à toi que je devais mon surnom … La Parfaite Petite Princesse de Poudlard, se moqua-t-elle.

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement vers le haut.

- Coupable, avoua-t-il en levant une main.

Elle secoua une fois de plus la tête en riant et reprit sa marche, suivit de près par Scorpius.

- Et toi ? Dit-elle après un moment. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne portes pas constamment un masque.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à être comparée à tes parents depuis ton enfance, tu sais, soupira-t-il. La différence c'est que tes parents à toi sont des héros de guerre, pas des perdants.

- Oh. Je suis désolée, Scorpius, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui une fois de plus. Je n'avais jamais pensé… je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ce que ça devait être pour toi.

Il haussa les épaules, et lui fit signe de continuer à avancer.

- Ça ne fait rien. Tu sais, quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai eu du mal à affronter les regards des autres élèves et leurs remarques. Parfois mêmes venant de certains professeurs. Mais il y avait Albus avec moi. Il n'en avait rien à faire que je sois un Malefoy. Pire encore, il n'en avait rien à faire d'être un Potter.

Il se tut un instant et poussa un long soupire. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir parce qu'elle marchait quelques pas devant lui, Rose sentait qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, au son tranquille de sa voix grave.

- S'il n'avait pas été là, les choses auraient été différentes. Je ne serais pas la personne que je suis aujourd'hui.

- Tu veux dire que tout ça c'est de sa faute ? Se moqua Rose en riant.

Le rire de Rose atteignit la poitrine de Scorpius et il se sentit plus léger.

- Il m'a dit de ne pas me préoccuper des autres. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas un Malefoy. Il m'a dit que j'étais d'abord Scorpius, et que c'est ça que je devais montrer aux autres.

- Ça a plutôt bien marché non ? Demanda Rose d'une voix douce.

- Comment ça ?

- Scorpius … les gens se fichent de qui sont tes parents. Tu es réellement parvenu à te faire ta place. Ici les gens t'adorent. Il n'y a qu'à voir le nombre de filles qui se pavanent devant toi.

- Jalouse ? La taquina-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, et des frissons électriques léchèrent sa peau. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses réactions en sa présence. Les sentiments qu'il développait étaient confus, mais puissants. Il ne se maitrisait plus, et même si ça aurait du l'effrayer, il se sentait bien. Il était avide de toutes ces sensations nouvelles et excitantes. Il en voulait plus.

- Tu aimerais bien, répondit-elle en se tournant pour lui lancer un clin d'œil.

- C'est qu'une question de temps, dit-il en la gratifiant de son sourire arrogant.

Le silence retomba paisiblement sur leurs épaules et ils atteignirent enfin la lisière de la forêt.

La nuit était presque tombée et ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Le mois de janvier était particulièrement sec et froid, et Rose du resserrer son écharpe autour de son coup.

Ils marchaient côte à côte maintenant, mais ne disaient pas un mot et évitaient de se regarder. Le silence qui les séparait n'était pas gênant pour autant. Ils avaient seulement la tête pleine. Ce qu'ils avaient appris l'un de l'autre aujourd'hui avaient de quoi les faire réfléchir. Au fond, ils savaient tous les deux que plus rien ne serait vraiment pareil entre eux. Ils avaient enfin brisé les barrières qui les avaient retenus loin l'un de l'autres toutes ces années, et même s'ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, quelque chose en eux avait changé, irrémédiablement.

- Tu sais, dit Rose lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes du château, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter d'être un Malefoy, Scorpius. C'est ce qui fait que tu es toi et j'ai toujours admiré ta détermination à imposer ton prénom.

Elle lui sourit avec douceur et les yeux de Scorpius s'agrandirent sous le choc, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Rose Weasley l'admirait ?

- Et puis tu sais, mon oncle, Harry, dit toujours qu'il doit la vie à Narcissa Malefoy.

- Ma grand-mère ? S'étonna-t-il.

Rose hocha la tête et le regarda, son sourire doux gagnant son regard bleu pétillant.

- Oui. Il dit souvent que s'il a vaincu Voldemort, c'est grâce à l'amour, et que Dumbledore disait que c'était sa plus grande arme. Il dit que c'est l'amour qui a remporté la guerre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ma grand-mère a à voir avec ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Elle a sauvé la vie de mon oncle, parce que l'amour qu'elle avait pour son fils, pour ton père, était plus fort que la peur qu'elle avait de Voldemort.

- Je… je ne savais pas, je…, balbutia-t-il complètement perdu.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air nerveux, abasourdi. Rose continuait de le regarder en souriant.

- Mon père ne parle jamais de la guerre, avoua-t-il dans un souffle, en baissant les yeux. Je n'ai jamais connu mon grand-père parce qu'il est décédé à Azkaban alors que je n'étais encore un gamin et ma grand-mère est morte peu à près. Mon père dit que la guerre l'avait changée et qu'elle n'était plus la même depuis longtemps. Je ne les connaissais pas du tout en fait.

- Scorpius…cet amour, il coule dans tes veines.

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux pétillants de douceur de la jeune fille, et son cœur trembla violemment dans sa poitrine.

Comment arrivait-elle à le mettre dans cet état ? Comment faisait-elle pour dire exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ? Comment faisait-elle pour accéder à son cœur sans détour, quand lui-même était incapable de comprendre clairement ce qu'il ressentait ?

Il détourna les yeux et plongea les mains dans ses poches avant de hausser les épaules pour se donner un air nonchalant.

- Arrête dit-il, tu vas me faire rougir Weasley.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la Grande Salle pour aller dîner.

En pénétrant dans la Grande Salle, elle lui adressa un sourire timide et plein de malice un de ceux qu'il aimait tant. Puis, l'instant était passé, et elle se tourna vers la table aux couleurs de sa maison.

- Weasley ? Lança-t-il en la voyant faire quelques pas vers la table des Serdaigle. Bon appétit.

Il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger dans la direction opposée, vers la table des Serpentard où l'attendaient Albus et Octavius.

Et la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de rejoindre ses amis, ce fut le rire de Rose qui se rependit dans les airs avant de s'évanouir dans le brouhaha qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Il savait que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant et il attendait désormais que Rose Weasley bouleverse sa vie à grand fracas.


	9. 7 - La Belle Au Bois Dormant

**La Liste**

Septième Chapitre

La Belle Au Bois Dormant

* * *

A la fin du mois de janvier, la neige qui recouvrait le parc du château avait entièrement fondu, laissant place à une bouillasse marron qui n'avait plus rien de féerique. Les élèves étaient sujets à de nombreuses glissades lorsqu'ils devaient se rendre aux Serres situées à l'extérieur, ou aux cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques près de la Forêt. Ce n'était pas un problème pour les plus âgés d'entre eux qui se débarrassaient d'un coup de baguette de la boue et de l'humidité, mais c'était horripilant pour les plus jeunes, qui n'en savaient pas encore assez sur la magie et qui finissaient par tomber malade. C'est pourquoi la plus part du temps, les élèves restaient à l'intérieur du château, à l'abri du vent, de la pluie et du froid.

Les Salles communes des quatre maisons et la bibliothèque n'étaient jamais aussi surpeuplées qu'en cette période de l'année, et les préfets devaient veiller quotidiennement à ce que les élèves ne trainent pas dans les couloirs en dehors des heures de cours.

Rose commençait à en avoir assez d'envoyer les élèves dans leurs dortoirs, et lorsqu'elle aperçut un groupe de Serpentard traîner dans les cachots – leurs robes aux coutures vert et argent ne la trompaient pas – elle poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

- S'il vous plait ! Lança-t-elle de loin.

Ils se retournèrent aussitôt vers elle, et elle leva les yeux au ciel en réalisant à qui elle avait à faire.

- Rose ! S'exclama Albus en s'avançant vers elle tout sourire.

- Al, répondit-elle lorsqu'il s'abattit sur elle en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu es exactement la personne qui nous fallait !

Zabini et Scorpius s'avancèrent à leur tour et approuvèrent leur ami. Scorpius lui adressa un sourire aguicheur qui la fit seulement lever les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille posa les mains sur les chances en poussant un long soupire et les regarda d'un air las.

- Vous ne devriez pas être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, dit-elle en pointant sa montre du doigt.

- Justement, répliqua Albus en souriant davantage, c'est pour _ça _qu'on a besoin de toi. Tu ne voudrais pas nous produire un de ces feux transportables ? Tu sais ceux que ta mère crée quand on joue au Quidditch l'hiver ou qu'on fait des batailles de boules de neige pendant les vacances de noël ?

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Parce que, répondit Scorpius en lui lançant un sourire arrogant, c'est le seul moyen que tu as de nous tenir aussi éloignés possible de tes précieux couloirs. Et tu pourras faire régner l'ordre et le calme à ta guise si on quitte le château.

- Je ne vais sûrement pas vous aider à sortir du château !

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui lancer un regard amusé. Il s'avança vers elle, poussa doucement Albus, et posa une main sur son épaule avant de baisser la tête vers elle et de la regarder avec une lassitude sur-jouée.

- Rose, Rose, Rose…, lâcha-t-il. Tu peux nous retirer des points, une fois de plus, ou nous envoyés en retenue encore une fois, mais tu devras attendre la fin du mois de février parce que le professeur Londubat nous a déjà collés tous les soirs de la semaine jusque là. _Ou alors,_ dit-il en souriant,tu peux venir avec nous et t'amuser un peu.

- _M'amuser_ ? Lâcha Rose sèchement.

- Oui. Tu sais… t'amuser, te détendre…Boire une Bière au Beurre, passer du temps avec des amis…

- Tout ce stress que tu accumules, continua Albus en souriant, c'est mauvais pour toi.

- Ce « _stress »_ comme tu dis Al, c'est la preuve que je suis adulte. Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, répliqua-t-elle. Au cas où ça vous aurait échappé à tous les trois, on est dans une_ école_.

Elle vit Zabini lever les yeux au ciel et croiser les bras d'un air impatient derrière Albus. Scorpius se contenta de sourire avec arrogance. Elle remarqua enfin le parchemin qui dépassait de la poche de la robe de son cousin et le regarda avec l'air sévère qu'elle adoptait toujours quand elle portait son insigne de Préfète-en-Chef.

- Albus, pourquoi as-tu la carte du Maraudeur ?

Albus passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa légèrement, sans se défausser de son petit sourire arrogant.

- Je croyais que ton père vous l'avait confisquée la fois où James s'est fait attraper à Pré-au-Lard un soir de semaine et a fait perdre deux-cents points d'un coup à Gryffondor !

- Venant de la fille qui fait exploser des maisons, c'est un peu fort, se moqua Scorpius en chuchotant presque.

Albus se tourna vers lui avec effroi et le frappa à l'arrière de la tête. Rose s'empourpra aussitôt. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais en fut incapable. Elle la referma, avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau, et resta silencieuse plusieurs seconde. Elle lança un regard ahuri à Scorpius avant de se tourner vers son cousin qui regardait dans toutes les directions sauf la sienne, légèrement paniqué.

Rose fronçait les sourcils, mais heureusement pour Albus elle ne paraissait pas trop en colère. C'était seulement l'embarras qui la mettait dans cet état.

Elle avait travaillé si dur pour soigner son image et devenir exactement la personne que tout monde attendait qu'elle soit, que ces quelques mots l'ébranlaient complètement. Non pas qu'elle avait honte de cet aspect là de sa personnalité. Au contraire, elle ne se sentait jamais autant elle-même que lorsqu'elle était avec sa famille. Ou avec Scorpius. Elle se rappelait les quelques heures volées qu'elle avait passé avec lui dans la clairière et le fantôme d'un sourire s'attarda sur ses lèvres.

Très vite cependant, elle retourna son attention vers son cousin.

- On était sensé ne _jamais_ parlé de _ça_ à qui que ce soit d'autre que la famille, Albus ! Tu avais promis !

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à cacher aux gens que tu es une fille intéressante, Rose ? Demanda Scorpius tout à coup très sérieux.

- Je…, ce n'est pas la question, balbutia Rose les joues de plus en plus rouge. Et puis faire exploser une maison, ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'intéressant.

- Tu as vraiment fait exploser une maison, Weasley ? Demanda Zabini qui semblait enfin s'intéresser à la conversation.

- Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas la question ! Répéta Rose avec véhémence.

Scorpius laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

- La question, reprit Rose calmement en adoptant ce petit air hautain qui fit Scorpius lever les yeux au ciel, c'est qu'est-ce que vous manigancer ?

- Si on te le dit maintenant, répondit Albus, est-ce que tu pourrais nous retirer des points tout de suite et nous laisser faire quand même ? Qu'on en finisse.

- Sûrement pas.

- Très bien. Tant pis pour toi, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

- Albus !

Le jeune homme adressa un signe de tête à ses deux amis et ils tournèrent le dos à leur Préfète-en-Chef, s'en allant dans la direction opposée.

Elle resta immobile un instant, stupéfaite, mais se remit rapidement de son choc et fronça les sourcils avant de s'élancer pour les rattraper d'un pas rapide.

- Albus ! Cria-t-elle à travers le couloir.

Il ne se retourna pas.

- Albus ! Dis-moi ce que vous préparez !

Elle rattrapa les trois garçons et posa la main sur l'épaule de son cousin qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Pas plus que ses deux amis.

- Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, dit-il en lui lança un sourire amusé, tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous.

Zabini adressa un regard inquiet à Albus qui se contenta de sourire davantage.

- Elle est Préfète-en-Chef Al, je sais que c'est ta cousine, mais franchement…

- Elle ne dira rien, coupa Albus en souriant. Et le pire qu'elle puisse faire c'est nous enlever quelques points et allonger notre liste de retenue.

- Ce que je ferai à coup sûr dès que je saurai ce que vous mijoter, lâcha Rose qui les suivait toujours.

Scorpius laissa échapper un rire moqueur et attrapa Rose par le bras pour la maintenir près de lui. Il passa nonchalamment son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui se contenta de lui adresser un regard réprobateur.

- Aller, Rose, tu meurs d'envie de venir avec nous ! Alors pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas tout simplement faire ?

- Parce que je suis Préf-

- Prefete-en-Chef, oui, on sait, coupa Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On va seulement boire une Bière à Pré-au-Lard et on revient, avoua Albus en plongeant les mains dans ses poches

Rose poussa un soupire exaspéré et regarda son cousin

- Je croyais que tu ne répétais pas les mêmes erreurs deux fois Al.

- C'était l'erreur de James, pas la mienne. Il s'est fait prendre avec Fred et Louis, mais ça ne nous arrivera pas.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha enfin l'épaule de son cousin.

- Très bien, je laisse tomber. Mais si vous vous faites prendre, accordez-moi le plaisir de vous dire « je vous avais prévenus ».

Sans un regard de plus, elle tourna les talons, et les laissa filer dans la direction opposée, avant de lancer « Et vingt points de moins pour Serpentard ! », un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

Dans son dos, elle entendit le rire grave et moqueur de Scorpius Malefoy, et son sourire s'élargit davantage.

* * *

Il était tard lorsque Scorpius se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il venait à peine de rentrer au château avec Albus et Octavius après avoir passé deux heures au Trois Balais, à boire des Bières au Beurre. Rien de très excitant, mais ô combien relaxant.

Il avait laissé ses deux amis regagner leur Salle Commune sans lui parce qu'il avait besoin d'un livre pour finir son devoir de Potion. Un devoir qu'il devait terminer pour le lendemain.

La bibliothécaire fronça les sourcils en le voyant arriver et le pria de se dépêcher parce qu'il était tard et qu'elle était sur le point de fermer. Scorpius acquiesça et fila vers la section réservée aux ouvrages sur les potions. Il se figea avec surprise en voyant une tignasse rousse, endormie la tête dans ses bras sur un livre ouvert. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Rose Weasley, exténuée. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement pour ne pas la réveiller.

Elle avait noircis plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de parchemins et une tache d'encre était tombée à l'endroit où elle s'était endormie. Il attrapa délicatement la plume qu'elle avait toujours dans la main, enroula son devoir, et les rangea dans le sac à ses pieds avec les autres livres éparpillées autour d'elle. Puis il se pencha doucement et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule qu'il pressa légèrement pour la réveiller.

- Rose, murmura-t-il.

Il l'entendit grogner faiblement et du retenir un rire.

- Rose, réveille-toi, dit-il en la secouant légèrement.

Elle ne bougea pas pour autant.

Un sourire moqueur s'empara de ses lèvres et il se pencha davantage vers la jeune fille. Il posa ses lèvres dans son coup avec douceur et il n'en fallut pas plus pour la faire sursauter.

En voyant son expression ahurie, Scorpius gloussa discrètement et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Rose.

- Viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main, je te ramène dans ta Salle Commune avant que tu ne te rendormes. Crois-moi, les couloirs du château en pleine nuit sont effrayants.

Elle le regarda avec surprise, les yeux encore voilés par la fatigue et le sommeil, et elle étouffa un bâillement qui le fit sourire. Elle finit par saisir sa main tendu et se mit debout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle. Je croyais que vous passiez la soirée à faire exploser Pré-au-Lard, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Il éclata de rire et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle rougit et fut heureuse qu'il ne le remarque pas.

- Non Weasley, les explosions c'est ta spécialité, pas la nôtre.

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et il rit davantage. Il jeta machinalement le sac de la jeune fille sur son épaule robuste, sans se rendre compte de la galanterie de son geste, et l'entraina hors de la bibliothèque, sans même penser à prendre le livre qu'il était venu chercher.

Ils se dirigeaient silencieusement vers la tour des Serdaigle, et Rose était maintenant tout à fait réveillée. Scorpius avait toujours un bras enroulé autour de sa taille et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la sensation particulièrement agréable. Il dégageait une chaleur rassurante qui réchauffait son corps tout entier. Elle était dans ses bras. Elle sentait ses doigts caresser sa hanche avec douceur à travers sa chemise, et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas esquisser un sourire qui la trahirait.

Trop vite à son gout, ils arrivèrent devant le perchoir enchanté qui gardait l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles.

« Je nais et meurs sans prendre une ride, je n'ai pas d'âge mais chaque jour je vieillis.

Jamais je ne m'essouffle, bien au contraire, je grandis. »

Scorpius regarda l'aigle, puis Rose d'un air perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Rose lui lança un regard étonné.

- C'est une énigme. On doit y répondre pour pouvoir entrer.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

Rose secoua la tête et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un joli rire moqueur, qui désarma Scorpius. Elle avait un rire envoutant, bien plus magique que tout ce qui était enseignée dans cette école.

- Tu ne savais pas ? Demanda-t-elle. Je sais que les autres maisons ont seulement un mot de passe mais… tu n'as jamais lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ?

Il haussa les sourcils et ses lèvres s'étirèrent moqueusement, l'air de dire « _Tu rigoles j'espère._ », ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de Rose. Elle dut se tenir les côtes pour atténuer son point de coté et le regarda par-dessus ses longs cils.

« Je nais et meurs sans prendre une ride, je n'ai pas d'âge mais chaque jour je vieillis.

Jamais je ne m'essouffle, bien au contraire, je grandis. », répéta l'aigle impatient.

- Pardon, dit Rose en reportant son attention sur le perchoir.

Scorpius fixait la jeune fille avec intérêt. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis un éclair fit briller son regard bleu envoutant.

- L'amour, dit-elle.

Aussitôt, l'aigle battit des ailes et s'inclina, laissant apparaître une ouverture dans le mur en pierre.

La fascination de Scorpius fit éclater Rose de rire une nouvelle fois. Il posa son regard sur elle et elle se tut immédiatement. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans les siens, et leurs deux cœurs battaient furieusement à l'unisson. Jamais autant de sentiments n'avaient étaient partagés dans un si bref regard échangé. Les joues de Rose s'empourprèrent violement. Scorpius fut surpris par sa réaction à ce simple phénomène ; dès que Rose rougissait, son rythme cardiaque devenait fou.

Doucement, il caressa du bout des doigts la joue brûlante de la jeune fille. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il ne dit rien et les referma. Sa main retomba mollement le long de son corps et il tendit nerveusement son sac à Rose.

- Bon, et bien bonne nuit, Weasley, murmura-t-il un peu chamboulé.

Rose sourit timidement et hocha la tête.

- Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, mais la voix nerveuse de Scorpius la retînt.

- Rose !

Elle se retourna vers lui et croisa son regard gris envoutant.

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans deux semaines, viens avec moi.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais devant l'air déboussolé de Scorpius, Rose ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle était si près de lui qu'elle devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais elle s'en fichait tant elle savourait leur proximité. Un courant électrique la traversa, et ils ne se touchaient même pas.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais attendre jusque là, chuchota-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

Scorpius sentit tout son corps se tendre agréablement.

- Mais après tout, ta spécialité à toi, dit-elle en reprenant les mots qu'ils avaient utilisé tout à l'heure, c'est de te faufiler à l'extérieur de Poudlard les soirs de semaine, non ?

Scorpius la regarda, mi-stupéfait, mi-amusé.

- Demain soir, dit-il. A vingt-heure devant la statue des Amants Maudits au troisième étage.

Un sourire fendit son visage arrogant et Rose hocha la tête. Elle se pencha vers lui, posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, et le courant électrique les brûla instantanément tous les deux.

Une seconde plus tard, Rose Weasley avait disparu dans sa salle commune, et Scorpius Malefoy, les mains dans les poches, souriait comme un homme heureux.


	10. 8 - Les Amants Maudits

**La liste**

_Huitième Chapitre_

Les Amants Maudits

* * *

Scorpius se réveilla tôt, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il était de particulièrement bonne humeur, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il avait arithmancie ce matin là, mais plutôt tout à voir avec le souvenir des évènements de la veille au soir. Rose Weasley avait accepté de sortir avec lui ce soir. Encore mieux, elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui, un soir de semaine, à Pré-au-Lard. Il adorait l'idée. Voir Rose Weasley enfreindre le règlement – avec lui qui plus est – c'était un peu comme fêter Halloween, Pâques, et Noël en même temps, avec six mois d'avance.

Il repoussa ses couvertures et balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Il se mit debout, s'étira en baillant bruyamment, et remarqua qu'il était le seul réveillé. _Pour l'instant_ du moins. Il partageait son dortoir avec le reste des garçons de Serpentard de sixième année Albus, Octavius, et deux autres garçons. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait d'un cil, mais tous ronflaient bruyamment. Scorpius était de trop bonne humeur pour laisser passer une occasion pareille.

Il attrapa sa baguette, posée sur sa table de chevet, et la pointa en direction du plafond, sans se défausser de son sourire.

- _Aguamenti maxima_, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, une pluie torrentielle déferla dans le dortoir. Ses quatre camarades se réveillèrent en sursaut, poussant des hurlements de panique, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Scorpius éclata de rire et Albus sembla comprendre plus vite que les autres. Il attrapa sa baguette et fit aussitôt cesser la pluie en marmonna un « _Finite Incantatem_ », avant de pointer sa baguette en direction de son meilleur ami. Plié en deux de rire, Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de réagir et prit le sortilège en pleine poitrine :

- _Petrificus Totalus _!

Scorpius se raidit aussitôt et tomba à la renverse.

- Petit con, marmonna Albus avec un sourire narquois.

Il pointa sa baguette sur son lit puis sur lui-même et une chaleur traversa son corps immédiatement. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et entendit les trois autres garçons pester contre Scorpius, avant de faire de même.

- Je propose qu'on le laisse pourrir ici toute la journée, marmonna Thomas, un de leur camarade.

- Les effets vont finir par s'estomper, répliqua Octavius en quittant son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- D'ici une heure il devrait commencer à retrouver l'usage de ses membres, continua Albus.

- Quel dommage, lança le quatrième Serpentard sur un ton sarcastique, il va encore être en retard en cours.

- Si son père reçoit une nouvelle lettre de McGonagall, il va réellement finir par le déshériter.

Albus lui adressa un sourire satisfait et sortit de son lit à son tour.

Les quatre garçons se préparèrent tranquillement, et lorsqu'ils quittèrent le dortoir pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Scorpius était toujours étendu sur le sol, totalement pétrifié, le fantôme d'un rire sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Rose aperçut Scorpius entrer dans la salle avec presque vingt minutes de retard. Il était essoufflé, s'excusa, et lança un regard noir en direction d'Albus. Ce dernier lui répondit avec un sourire arrogant et Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. Il alla s'assoir à la seule place libre, au fond de la salle, et ne prononça pas un mot de l'heure.

Rose essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le cours, mais son esprit ne cessait de la trahir. Incapable de se concentrer sur les nombres qu'elle était sensée étudier, elle repensait aux évènements de la veille au soir. Elle se mordillait distraitement la lèvre en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait accepté de sortir avec Scorpius. Pire encore, c'est elle qui avait suggéré qu'ils se faufilent hors de Poudlard un soir de semaine.

Vous parlez d'une Préfète-en-chef.

Elle avait travaillé si dur pour obtenir son badge, le respect de ses professeurs, et l'admiration des autres élèves…Et il suffisait que Scorpius lui adresse un de ses sourires pour qu'elle oublie aussitôt de jouer la comédie.

Toutefois, lorsqu'elle se tourna discrètement pour observer Scorpius assis dans le fond de la classe et qu'elle essaya de se rappeler les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à devenir ce modèle de perfection, elle n'en trouva aucune.

* * *

- Scorpius ! Appela Rose en le rattrapant dans le couloir à la fin du cours.

Il se retourna et lui adressa un sourire sincèrement chaleureux, toute trace d'agacement finalement disparue.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais en retard ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Il haussa les épaules et fit un signe dans la direction d'Albus.

- Ton cher cousin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, sans pouvoir dissimuler son amusement.

- Il m'a laissé pour mort dans le dortoir. Pétrifié comme un débutant, marmonna-t-il.

Scorpius esquissa une grimace et Rose retint un rire.

- _Pétrifié _? Répéta-t-elle en laissant échapper un gloussement.

- Mouais, lâcha Scorpius d'une voix traînante. Je l'avais probablement mérité…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui avais fait pour mériter ça, Scorpius ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé en posant une main sur sa hanche pour se donner un air sévère.

- Je les ai seulement réveillés un peu brusquement, avoua-t-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Et en faisant tomber des trompes d'eau dans le dortoir, ajouta-t-il devant l'air inquisiteur de la jeune fille.

Rose éclata de rire et appuya nonchalamment son bras sur le sien. Scorpius se surprit une fois de plus à écouter son rire comme si c'était la plus jolie mélodie du monde. Il aimait voir son visage s'illuminer. Il aimait la façon dont elle rejetait légèrement la tête en arrière lorsqu'elle riait et le fait que ses joues se coloraient légèrement. Il aimait qu'elle s'accroche à son bras comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

- Impatiente d'être ce soir ? La taquina-t-il en souriant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais laissa échapper un nouveau rire.

- En fait oui, avoua-t-elle.

Il la regarda un instant, stupéfait par son honnêteté. Elle rougit, et une fois de plus il réalisa à quel point Rose était belle. Sa beauté n'était pas juste physique. Ce qui la rendait belle, c'était les expressions qui glissaient sur son visage, c'était le sourire dont elle habillait ses lèvres, c'était l'honnêteté et la fragilité qui illuminait son regard.

Il la regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, et il se demanda à quel moment ils étaient devenus si confortables l'un avec l'autre. Il se demanda comment les choses avaient pu changer en si peu de temps. Il se demanda comment la cousine de son meilleur ami, la Petite Princesse de Poudlard, était devenue en quelques mois à peine, la seule fille sur laquelle il supportait de poser ses yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis que le jeu avait commencé, Scorpius s'interrogea sur La Liste. Il devait faire tomber Rose. C'était son ultime objectif et Rose le savait. Pourtant, elle était là, près de lui, et elle lui parlait, elle lui souriait, elle le touchait.

Il appréciait Rose. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas que La Liste s'interpose. Il voulait pouvoir être capable de lui parler, de l'entendre rire, de la faire sourire, même après avoir rayé son nom. Il se demanda brièvement s'il pouvait avoir les deux, s'il pouvait remporter le défi, et garder Rose près de lui. La réponse lui tordit l'estomac.

_**Non**_**.**

Il ne pouvait pas perdre Rose. Pas maintenant. Il lui restait trop de chose à apprendre. Il voulait en savoir davantage sur elle, sur ce qu'elle aimait, sur ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. Il voulait connaître la vraie Rose, celle dont parlait Albus en riant. Il voulait connaître toutes les facettes de sa personnalité. Il voulait connaître la Serdaigle cachée derrière ses bouquins et ses « _Optimal _», et il voulait connaître la petite Weasley qui faisait exploser des maisons pendant son temps libre.

- Scorpius, ça ne va pas ? Demanda soudain Rose, en plissant légèrement le front.

Elle l'avait tiré de sa rêverie, et il esquissa un sourire en réalisant qu'il la fixait depuis cinq minutes sans dire un mot.

- Tu sais quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée, Je n'ai plus tellement envie d'attendre ce soir.

Rose fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais il fut plus rapide.

- Passes la journée avec moi.

Ce n'était pas une question. Mais ce n'était pas non plus une affirmation. Sa voix était basse, presque inaudible. Une sincérité accompagnait ses mots et Rose rougit furieusement.

_Elle était belle_.

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et la pressa avec douceur.

- Passe la journée avec moi, répéta-t-il.

Sa voix était presque suppliante. Quelque chose en lui se brisa, mais un sourire fendit les lèvres de Rose. Elle sembla comprendre quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

- Et sécher les cours ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec amusement.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, le regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

- Tu sais que je suis Préfète-en-Chef ? Je pourrais t'enlever des points pour l'avoir ne serait-ce que suggérer, se moqua-t-elle.

Il nota qu'elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui en disant cela et son cœur se mit à le brûler. Il remarqua que son regard pétillait d'amusement. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'elle dirait oui au départ, mais son sourire commençait à lui donner un peu d'espoir.

- Tu en mœurs d'envie, Weasley. Dis juste oui, souffla-t-il en se penchant imperceptiblement vers elle.

Rose éclata de rire et plongea sa tête sous son épaule. Il cligna des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'autorisait ce genre de contact avec lui. Il sentit tout son corps se réchauffer et enroula instinctivement un bras autour d'elle.

Quelques élèves qui passaient dans le couloir leur lancèrent des regards curieux, mais jamais Scorpius en teint aussi peu rigueur.

Rose leva timidement les yeux vers lui et rougit de plus belle.

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, déclenchant l'hilarité de la jeune fille.

- D'accord ? Répéta-t-il effaré.

Rose hocha la tête, un sourire illuminant ses yeux bleus envoutants.

- D'accord, répéta-t-il encore, en souriant. Suis-moi…

Il l'entraina aussitôt avec lui, sans lâcher la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne comme un trésor précieux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au troisième étage, Scorpius s'arrêta devant la statue des Amants Maudits. Rose l'observa d'un air songeur.

- C'est un des passages secrets ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle éclata de rire et une fois de plus, un courant électrique le traversa.

- Je t'en prie, tu oublies avec qui j'ai grandis.

Scorpius acquiesça et lâcha à sa main à contrecœur pour sortir sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il vérifia que le couloir était désert avant de tapoter les mains liées des amants. Les deux sorciers de pierre se séparèrent et un tunnel apparut derrière eux. Rose laissa échapper un petit cri d'admiration et Scorpius reprit aussitôt sa main dans la sienne. Cette fois le courant les traversa tous les deux.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel avant que la statue ne se scelle à nouveau derrière eux.

- _Lumos_, murmura Scorpius en brandissant sa baguette devant lui pour éclairer la galerie.

- J'ai toujours été passionné par leur histoire, dit Rose d'une voix douce.

- Pardon ? Demanda Scorpius en se tournant vers elle dans comprendre.

- Les Amants Maudits, expliqua Rose en pointant l'entrée du tunnel.

Devant le regard interdit que lui lança Scorpius, Rose éclata de rire.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ils étaient célèbres ? Pourquoi il y avait une statue d'eux à Poudlard ?

Scorpius secoua la tête et Rose soupira en le fixant de son regard amusé.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment fais des recherches ? Demanda Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Rose. On passe devant tous les jours !

- Et alors, tu crois que je me renseigne sur toutes statues qu'il y a Poudlard ? Sérieusement tu sais combien il y en a, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Trois-cent-soixante-douze.

Scorpius s'arrêta si brusquement qu'elle manqua de le percuter. Il lui lança un regard effaré, provoquant l'hilarité de la jeune fille.

- C'était pas vraiment une question, Rose. Bon sang tu les as comptées ?!

Elle secoua la tête sans se défausser de son sourire et Scorpius reprit son chemin, entrainant la jeune fille avec lui.

- Non, je l'ai lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_.

- Evidemment, dit-il en levant les yeux ciel.

- Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Tu savais qu'il y a un couple surnommé de la même manière dans la littérature Moldue ?

A sa grande surprise, Scorpius hocha la tête.

- Roméo et Juliette, dit-il. Le prof en a vaguement parlé sur le chapitre consacré à la littérature en cours d'Etudes des Moldus.

L'étonnement de Rose ne fit qu'accroitre et elle regarda Scorpius avec une surprise qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler. Il lui lança un regard amusé.

- Ça t'étonne que je suive ce cours ?

- En toute honnêteté, oui, avoua Rose, perplexe.

Scorpius éclata de rire.

- Ah, Weasley! Et moi qui croyais que tu étais différente des autres, alors qu'en fait, tu véhicules les mêmes préjugés que le reste de notre charmante société !

- Non, c'est faux ! Protesta-t-elle, avant qu'un sourire ne s'empare de ses lèvres. Sois honnête, tu as pris ce cours pour ennuyer ton père ?

Scorpius rit davantage et se mordit la lèvre devant l'air mutin de Rose.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher, Weasley !

- Et comment a-t-il réagit, demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Il haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire.

- Il était fier de moi.

Ce fut le tour de Rose d'éclater de rire. Scorpius nota que son rire raisonna dans le tunnel, amplifiant la mélodie dont il était dingue.

- Ça n'a pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté alors, se moqua gentiment Rose.

- Non. Mais à ce moment là, j'ai cessé d'être en colère contre lui. Tu vois, quand j'étais gosse, mon père était mon modèle sur terre, mais dès que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, mon monde s'est un peu effondré. Il m'avait parlé de la guerre, il m'avait parlé de ses erreurs, de son passé, mais jamais dans les détails. Je savais qu'il en avait honte, mais j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre. Et quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai compris. J'ai appris de la pire manière qui soit, ce qu'avait fait ma famille. Toutes ces histoires de sang-pur… En arrivant à Poudlard, j'ai compris à quel point ma famille était haïe dans le monde des sorciers. Et puis en deuxième année on a étudié la guerre en cours, tu te rappelles ?

Rose hocha la tête, mais demeura silencieuse.

- J'ai compris à quel point ma famille avait été impliquée dans tout ça. J'ai appris le rôle qu'avait joué mon grand-père. Mais le pire, c'était d'apprendre ce qu'avait fait mon père. Ça a été horrible.

Il baissa les yeux, et Rose serra sa main, se rappelant de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue en revenant de la forêt interdite.

- Scorpius, quoi qu'il ait pu faire, il reste ton père.

- Je sais, dit-il en esquissant un sourire triste. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter au départ. Et puis il a finit par m'expliquer. Avec ses mots. Et ça a tout changé. Je l'ai imaginé, au même âge que moi à l'époque, face à un choix qui changerait sa vie pour toujours… et je me suis demandé ce que j'aurais fais à sa place. Est-ce que j'aurais été capable de tourner le dos à ma famille ? De m'opposer à Voldemort ?

Rose le regarda avec douceur. Une douceur qui le rassura aussitôt.

- C'est là que j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le droit de le juger, continua-t-il. Certes, ce qu'il a fait est mal, et je ne l'excuse pas. Mais il ne s'est pas passé un jour depuis la fin de la guerre, où il n'a pas essayé d'être un homme meilleur.

- Scorpius…, dit Rose en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Mais il la coupa d'un sourire.

- C'est incroyable la manière dont tu arrives à me soutirer des informations sans rien avoir besoin de dire, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il éclata de rire et Rose le regarda avec tendresse.

- Bon, parles-moi de ces Amants Maudits, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Rose lui sourit avant de se nicher sous son épaule, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, parce qu'ils arrivaient au bout du tunnel. Scorpius lui lança un regard amusé et se détacha d'elle pour prendre sa main.

- Prête à enfreindre le règlement, Princesse ?

- Prêt à rayer mon nom de la liste, Scorpius ? Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.


	11. 9 - Rayée de La liste

**La liste**

_Neuvième Chapitre_

Rayée de La Liste

* * *

_- Bon, parles-moi de ces Amants maudits, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules._

_Rose lui sourit avec douceur, et se nicha sous son épaule, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, parce qu'ils arrivaient au bout du tunnel. Scorpius lui lança un regard amusé, et se détacha d'elle pour prendre sa main._

_- Prête à enfreindre le règlement Princesse ?_

_- Prêt à rayer mon nom de la liste, Malefoy ? Répliqua-t-elle en souriant._

Scorpius sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une échelle en bois. Devant le regard interrogateur de Rose, il lui indiqua le plafond avec un sourire amusé. Elle remarqua la petite trappe au-dessus de leur tête et s'avança vers l'échelle. Amusée, elle grimpa jusqu'en haut, et ouvrit la trappe avec prudence. La lumière du jour l'aveugla un bref instant lorsque ses yeux clairs rencontrèrent les faibles rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers l'épaisse couche nuageuse. Elle se hissa hors du tunnel et inspecta les environs. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu de nul part.

Elle attendit que Scorpius sorte du tunnel à son tour pour lui demander où ils étaient. Devant son air dubitatif, mais charmant, il ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

- Viens voir.

Elle se laissa entraîner et fut surprise de constater qu'ils étaient perchés sur le sommet d'une colline.

- C'est Pré-au-Lard ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant le village qui s'animait paisiblement loin devant eux.

Rose admira la vue. Jamais elle n'avait eu le plaisir de voir Pré-au-Lard comme ça. En fait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment « _vu »_ le village. Elle l'avait traversé, visité à de nombreuses reprises, mais jamais elle ne l'avait aperçut dans son ensemble.

- C'est pré-Au-Lard, répéta-t-il en souriant. On va devoir marcher un peu, expliqua Scorpius en jaugeant sa réaction.

Elle se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Ça me va.

- Parfait.

Les doigts de Scorpius effleuraient ceux de Rose et elle se demanda s'il en avait conscience. Ils étaient silencieux, ce qui était suffisamment étrange les concernant pour rendre la jeune fille anxieuse. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. En fait, elle avait su ce qui se passerait dès qu'Albus avait malencontreusement révélé à sa cousine la vérité au sujet de _La Liste_. Elle avait toujours admiré Scorpius. Quelque chose chez lui l'avait toujours fasciné. Au cours des années qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard, elle avait admiré sa facilité à se débarrasser de son héritage familiale et de se créer sa propre histoire. Personne à l'école ne le voyait vraiment comme l'héritier des Malefoy depuis longtemps. Rose en revanche, avait toujours été la petite Granger-Weasley que tout le monde avait toujours voulu qu'elle soit. En surface tout du moins. Elle devait bien admette qu'elle était un peu jalouse de cet aspect de la personnalité de Scorpius. C'est pour cette raison, que lorsqu'Albus, après plusieurs verres de Whisky-pur-Feu, avait tout dévoilé, Rose s'était rendue à l'évidence. Elle avait tout de suite su comment toute cette histoire finirait. Elle avait enfin la chance de cerner Scorpius Malefoy. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait peu de temps pour la faire craquer, parce qu'en toute honnêteté, elle craquait déjà pour lui depuis longtemps. Mais elle savait aussi, parce qu'elle avait passé des années dans l'ombre à l'observer, que Scorpius, malgré toutes ses belles qualités, manquait cruellement d'une chose dans sa vie. La seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'obtenir. Ce qu'il manquait à Scorpius, c'était Rose, sa douceur, sa vivacité, ses facettes multiples et fascinantes. Il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, mais il ne le savait pas. Ils étaient complémentaires à leur manière. Il était exubérant lorsqu'elle préférait l'ombre. Elle était vive et drôle chaque fois qu'il se laissait rattraper par ses démons.

Elle savait que si elle laissait Scorpius l'attraper, il ne voudrait plus la laisser partir, parce qu'elle était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Or Scorpius avait toujours été attiré par les choses qui lui échappaient, les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et justement, Rose Weasley était une énigme pour lui. Une énigme qu'il mourrait d'envie de résoudre.

De la même manière que Scorpius l'avait faite tombée pour lui sans le savoir, des années plus tôt, il allait tomber pour elle dès l'instant où il l'attraperait. Ça n'avait rien de prétentieux. C'était juste le sentiment qu'elle avait. _Elle savait_. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer cette sensation. C'était comme ça, c'est tout.

Même cette certitude cependant, ne l'empêchait pas d'être terriblement nerveuse. Près d'elle, Scorpius le sentit. Alors il attrapa sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Rose sourit et presque tous ses doutes s'envolèrent.

- Ni mes parents, ni mes oncles George et Harry ne m'ont jamais parlé de ce passage, lâcha enfin Rose en levant les yeux vers Scorpius.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. En fait, il n'existait pas quand nos parents étaient à l'école.

- Alors comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé là ?

- On ne sait pas vraiment, dit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. Mais James dit qu'il était déjà là quand il est entré à Poudlard.

- C'est lui qui l'a découvert ?

- Pas vraiment. Il était déjà sur la carte quand son père lui a donné.

- Mais la carte,… la carte a été faite avant que James n'entre à Poudlard. Avant même que nos parents soient nés ! Elle a été créée par le grand-père de mon oncle et ses amis lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, dit Rose sans comprendre. C'était il y a quoi … cinquante ans ?

- Oui, acquiesça Scorpius en hochant la tête. Mais je pense que la carte évolue avec le château. C'est de la magie incroyable et vraiment brillante. Ils devaient être des sorciers vraiment très doués.

- D'accord, mais ça n'explique pas comment le passage est apparu. Comment a-t-il pu … exister tout à coup ? Sortir de nulle part ?

- Poudlard est imprégnée par la magie depuis des siècles. Ses murs, ses statues, ses couloirs … il y a tellement de vie, tellement de magie dans cette école, qu'elle a une volonté propre. Je pense que les fondateurs de l'école, à l'origine, l'ont créée pour qu'elle aide les élèves.

- Les aider à quoi ? A faire le mur ? Plaisanta Rose.

- Non, concéda Scorpius en riant. Pas exactement. Je pense seulement que Poudlard laisse la possibilité à ses élèves d'apprendre par eux-mêmes.

Rose ne répondit rien et réfléchit silencieusement à la question. Ça avait du sens. Elle se rappelait de ce que lui avait raconté ses parents. Pendant la guerre, Poudlard avait fourni aux élèves des moyens de se protéger et de se battre en leur fournissant un passage secret qui leur avait permis de contacter le monde extérieur et de survivre lorsque l'école vivait ses heures les plus sombres.

- On y est, dit Scorpius d'une voix douce.

Rose constata en effet qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée du village. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vide, aussi calme. Chaque fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds, les rues étaient bondées et les bars pleins à craquer d'élèves qui profitaient de leur rare sortie en dehors des murs du château.

- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? Demanda Scorpius.

Rose haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard timide.

- Surprends-moi, souffla-t-elle en riant.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit à l'instant où il l'entraîna à travers Pré-Au-Lard pour lui faire découvrir une boutique dans laquelle elle n'était jamais entrée et qui, pourtant, aurait du être son endroit favori depuis des années**.**

* * *

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies jamais mis les pieds dans cette boutique, avoua-t-il en riant.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de se justifier, mais il continuait de se moquer d'elle, avec une douceur dont elle était de plus en plus folle.

- Sérieusement Rose ? Tu viens à Pré-Au-Lard depuis des années et tu n'es jamais venu _ici_ ?

- Non.

- Jamais, _jamais_ ?

- Non.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il, je m'étais dis que ce serait ton endroit favori à Pré-au-Lard.

- Non, répéta-t-elle, incapable de dissimuler son sourire amusé.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle pointait une curiosité sincère.

Son ton et son expression sincèrement intéressée la firent rougir. Ces derniers temps, chaque fois qu'ils discutaient, il avait réellement l'air content d'être là, près d'elle, d'apprendre à la connaître. Il l'interrogeait constamment sur son enfance, sur ses habitudes. Et le plus étrange c'est qu'il semblait ravi par les informations qu'elle lui donnait. Le plus souvent, il l'interrogeait sur sa passion pour les créatures magiques. C'était un sujet inépuisable et il aimait l'écouter en parler pendant des heures parce qu'il aimait simplement voir son regard s'illuminer, ou ses lèvres se fendre en un sourire doux et passionné. Il aimait tout ce qu'il apprenait sur elle. Il adorait tout particulièrement passer d'une Rose à l'autre et réaliser qu'il n'y avait en fait qu'une seule personne. L'élève studieuse et la gamine espiègle étaient une même et seule personne. Il n'y avait pas réellement deux Rose comme il l'avait pensé au début. Rose ne portait pas vraiment un masque. Elle était elle-même, toujours. Seulement, les gens ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient voir.

Scorpius avait fait partie de ces gens-là. Mais aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il voyait Rose en cours, il était capable de voir l'éclair malicieux qui dansait dans ses yeux et faisait pétiller son regard. Et quand elle était avec lui – comme c'était le cas maintenant – ses gestes nerveux, ses traits sérieux ne lui échappaient pas, malgré la passion qui animait sa voix et l'espièglerie qui glissait sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il. C'est la seule animalerie du village et tu _adores_ les animaux !

Une fois de plus, sa curiosité sincère la transperça. Elle esquissa un sourire malgré elle.

- Pas les animaux. Les créatures magiques, précisa-t-elle.

- Et alors, quelle différence est-ce que ça fait ?

- Ici on ne trouve que des animaux traditionnels, des chouettes et des hiboux, des chats, des crapauds, des rats et des lapins, des friandises pour animaux, des graines, des accessoires...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu reproches aux lapins exactement ? Se moqua-t-il. Pas assez dangereux ? Pas assez de dents ?

- Ils ne crachent pas de feu, plaisanta-t-elle à son tour.

- Evidemment ! S'exclama Scorpius en se frappant le front et en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater de rire. Ils sont trop ennuyeux j'imagine ? Je suis bête, que serait un animal de compagnie s'il n'essayait pas sans arrêt de vous arracher la tête ou de vous faire rôtir comme un poulet ?

Rose éclata de rire et le frappa doucement dans l'épaule. Scorpius la regarda rire un moment, le regard pétillant, avant de l'entraîner un peu plus profondément dans la boutique vers les cages où étaient gardés les lapins.

Scorpius pointa son doigt vers un lapin au pelage roux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui là ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi celui là ? Pourquoi pas un blanc ? Ils sont bien pl…

- Chhhh ! Dit-il en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Rose pour la faire taire. Tu vas lui briser le cœur. Franchement qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Weasley ? Se moquer de lui parce qu'il est roux ? C'est juste cruel…

Il retira sa main et se pencha vers la cage pour attraper le lapin qu'il prit dans ses bras. Rose éclata de rire devant son air faussement outragé et approcha doucement sa main vers la petite bête craintive, qui sembla aussitôt apprécier les caresses rassurantes de la jeune fille.

Scorpius la regarda faire et glissa lentement et précautionneusement le lapin dans ses bras.

Malgré les protestations qu'elle avait pu émettre au début, Rose tomba aussitôt amoureuse de cette petite boule de poils. Elle le dorlotait avec douceur et la magie qui semblait toujours opérer lorsqu'elle avait à faire à toutes sortes de créatures magiques, opéra une fois de plus.

Elle semblait avoir complètement oublié la présence de Scorpius, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il aimait juste la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et un sourire niais, doux, et sincère chatouillait ses lèvres tandis qu'il cajolait Rose de son regard brumeux.

- Tu sais quoi ? Dit-il en lui reprenant soudainement la pauvre bête des bras.

- Hé ! Protesta-t-elle, en vain.

- Ce n'est pas d'un lapin dont tu as besoin, mais d'un crapaud, dit-il en reposant le lapin dans sa cage.

- Un _crapaud _? Demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

- Evidemment. J'aurais du y penser tout de suite en fait.

Son sourire s'élargit, de plus en plus narquois.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin d'un _crapaud, _Malefoy ?

- Parce que tu es notre Petite Princesse de Poudlard, répondit-il sur un ton évident, et c'est ce qui se passe dans les contes moldus. A chaque princesse, son crapaud.

Rose éclata de rire et lui frappa gentiment l'épaule, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Elle se pencha vers la cage et attrapa le lapin roux qu'elle avait apprivoisé.

- J'ai déjà _mon_ crapaud, souffla-t-elle en rougissant ses yeux bleus plantés dans les siens.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Rose Weasley vît les joues de Scorpius Malefoy s'empourprer, lui donnant un air innocent et timide qui la fit fondre complètement. Il avait l'air un peu bête, planté devant elle tut penaud comme ça, mais ça ne la fit que sourire davantage. Elle baissa les yeux et gratta derrière les oreilles la petite boule de poils qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- Viens, on y va, dit-il doucement, en reprenant le lapin et en tirant Rose par la manche.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique, Rose tenait une petite boule de poils roux dans les bras et la regardait avec adoration.

- Comment tu vas l'appeler ? Demanda Scorpius en se penchant vers elle et en grattant la gorge du petit lapin.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je pensais à un nom terrifiant. Un nom de dragon, ou de géant …

- Evidemment, acquiesça Scorpius en riant.

Rose le regarda en souriant et un silence s'imposa naturellement entre eux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Les Trois Balais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rompe d'une petite voix :

- Merci, Scorpius.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en sortant de sa rêverie.

Il avait fixé distraitement la jeune fille du regard et ses pensées l'avaient assailli. Il s'était mis à admirer son sourire, son regard pétillant, et toutes les centaines d'autres choses qu'il discernait dans les traits de Rose et qu'il aimait tant.

- Pour le lapin, expliqua-t-elle. Merci.

Et elle lui adressa le sourire le plus ravissant qu'il n'est jamais vu. Son cœur s'agita furieusement dans sa poitrine. Une chaleur inconnue envahit sa cage thoracique. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'en la présence de Rose, il ressentait des choses nouvelles. Il devenait nerveux, parfois jaloux, fasciné, perplexe, tendre. Il avait sans cesse l'impression que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et que son monde gravitait autour d'elle à une vitesse étourdissante. Il se sentait happé par son univers à elle, et à sa grande surprise, ça n'avait rien de désagréable.

- C'est rien, dit-il en souriant. Après tout, je suis quand même supposé essayer de te faire tomber pour moi.

- Et tu offres des lapins à toutes filles dont tu veux rayer le nom sur La Liste ? Se moqua-t-elle, un éclair d'amusement dans le regard.

L'espace d'un instant il fut décontenancé par sa réponse. Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, et ouvrit la bouche comme s'il était sur le point de répondre quelque chose, puis la referma, parce que la réponse était simple : Non, il n'offrait pas de lapin aux autres. Ni lapin, ni fleurs, _rien_.

- Non, avoua-t-il enfin d'une voix faible.

Il avait l'air complètement perdu. Comme s'il commençait à réaliser quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui allait tout changer, mais qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à en comprendre toutes les conséquences.

Les lèvres de Rose se fendirent en un sourire amusé, et très vite, un rire grave et doux s'échappa de ses petites lèvres pulpeuses.

- Oh, Scorpius ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux, sa voix encore tremblante du rire qui s'en était emparé, avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une infinie douceur.

L'espace entre leur deux corps se réduisit aussitôt et entre leurs deux torses brûlants, une petite boule de poils que Rose tenait fermement avec son bras gauche, tandis que sa main droite s'agrippait à la nuque de Scorpius.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Et puis il comprit. Rose Weasley était en train de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes caressaient les siennes. Un feu rampait tranquillement dans sa poitrine tandis que ses deux mains venaient se poser sur la taille fine de la jeune fille. Des flammes tièdes léchaient son cœur avec une passion qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une de ses mains remonta machinalement dans le dos de Rose, caressant sa peau sous son pull fétiche, un de ceux que tricotait sa grand-mère et qui faisait ressortir ses jolis yeux bleus. Elle était probablement la seule personne qu'il connaisse, à pouvoir porter un truc pareil sans avoir à en rougir.

Il n'avait que faire des passants qui les regardaient d'un air indigné. Tout ce qui comptait vraiment en cet instant c'était _Rose_. C'était ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était cette proximité qu'il avait tant cherché ces derniers temps et dont il ne pourrait définitivement plus jamais se passer maintenant. Il en voulait plus.

Il voulait plus et en même temps, il avait l'impression de déjà tout avoir.

Il laissa échapper un grognement malgré lui, lorsque Rose rompit leur étreinte.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et l'éclair d'amusement qui faisait pétiller ses yeux bleus attrapa aussitôt son regard voilé d'un épais brouillard argenté.

Il voulut dire quelque chose. Il voulut reprendre ses lèvres et les clamer siennes, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne bougea pas. Il la fixait comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Comme s'il essayait de s'imprégner de chacune des centaines de sensations qui traversaient son cœur et son cerveau en cet instant. Il était confus. Il était perdu.

Une fois de plus, c'est Rose qui rompit le silence.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et ingénue.

- Comment ça « et maintenant » ? Répondit-il sur le même ton, la surprise en plus.

- Et maintenant, répéta-t-elle, quel est le prochain nom sur ta liste ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Elle leva ses yeux bleus vaporeux vers lui, et un battement de son cœur le mordit violemment. _Eloïse Boyle_. Eloïse Boyle était le prochain nom sur la liste. Mais Scorpius ne pouvait pas se résoudre à prononcer son nom à haute voix. Il ne pouvait pas penser à la liste quand Rose le regardait comme ça. Pas quand elle souriait avec autant de douceur. Pas quand elle avait ses doigts enlacés avec les siens. Pas quand il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud chatouiller ses lèvres. Pas quand son corps fragile était si près du sien. Pas quand son cœur battait si fort, en harmonie avec le sien.

Scorpius ne pouvait pas penser à la liste. Il ne pouvait pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que Rose, ses jolis lèvres douces et chaudes, son regard bleu profond et pétillant, son rire pur, sa détermination inébranlable, ses boucles folles et douces comme du coton.

Il était tétanisé. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il voulait que le temps s'arrête avec lui. Il voulait que Rose reste dans ses bras.

Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Et si c'était la réalité, s'il avait vraiment dans ses bras la fille la plus surprenante, la plus fascinante qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée, s'il avait vraiment _Rose Weasley_ dans ses bras – La petite princesse de Poudlard qui faisait exploser des maisons pendant son temps libre - alors il voulait que le temps s'arrête. Pour de bon. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Jamais.

Il n'avait plus du tout envie de jouer. Mais alors plus du tout, du tout. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer, parce qu'il avait déjà gagné.

- Scorpius ? Dit-elle en posant ses lèvres au coin des siennes.

Il la regardait, mais était incapable de réagir. Il ne _voulait_ pas réagir.

Inconsciemment il resserra son étreinte autour de Rose. Il ne la vit pas esquisser un petit sourire satisfait, pur, heureux.

- Scorpius ?

Sa voix était douce. Trop douce.

Enfin elle éclata de rire, comme si elle avait compris quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement, et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce second baiser était plus enivrant encore que le premier. Parce qu'il voulait dire plus, beaucoup plus.

Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient encore un doute.

- Alors ? Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Tu crois toujours que tu ne tomberas pas amoureux de moi ?

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius déposa un baiser-plume sur le bout de son nez avant de poser son front contre le sien. Dans ses yeux gris, elle pouvait voir toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour elle, et son sourire était la promesse de longues journées comme celle-ci, où ils apprendraient à se connaître, à se découvrir, et à s'aimer.

Elle l'avait laissé l'attraper, et il était tombé dedans. Elle l'avait laissé l'attraper, et maintenant il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la laisser s'échapper. Alors peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait amoureux d'elle, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, parce qu'ils savaient désormais tous les deux que les jours étaient comptés avant qu'il ne tombe complètement.

* * *

**Note** : Et voila enfin le dernier chapitre. Je dois reconnaître que je suis très nerveuse à l'idée qu'il soit tout simplement décevant. Il n'a pas tourné exactement comme je l'avais espérer. J'avais imaginé de longues conversations autour de bières au beurre, pendant lesquelles ils allaient apprendre à se connaître, et donc à s'aimer. Et au lieu de ça, voila que je mets à écrire tout cette histoire sur une petite boule de poils. Mais dans un sens je crois que cette version leur permet aussi bien de se connaître. Non ? Pour moi c'est juste la preuve que Scorpius connaît Rose, et que Rose a toujours su mieux que lui ce qu'il voulait.

Je compte poster encore un épilogue, et ensuite, cette histoire aura réellement un point final.

Bonne soirée à tous et merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là.

Lp.

**NA (du 13/10/13) **: Ces dernières semaines, j'ai eu l'impression de réécrire complètement l'histoire après l'avoir revue et corrigée, et pourtant, je me rends compte qu'il y a peu de chose qui ont vraiment changé.


	12. Epilogue - Krok

**La Liste**

_Epilogue_

" Krok "

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il attend planté là ? »

« Je crois qu'il attends sa copine. Elle passe son entretient pédagogique avec le professeur Londubat. »

« C'est ça, comme si elle avait vraiment besoin de ça. On sait tous qu'elle n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour trouver une place au ministère. »

« Ouais. Si j'avais un nom comme le sien, je ne m'en ferai pas beaucoup pour mon avenir. »

« Et puis franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ? »

« Elle est jolie. »

« Oui d'accord, mais vraiment, je ne comprends pas. Je pensais qu'il finirait par se lasser d'elle au bout de quelques semaines. »

« Je crois qu'il est amoureux. »

« Amoureux ? Je t'en prie, on parle de _Scorpius Malefoy_ là. »

« Justement, s'il y avait bien une fille qui pouvait l'apprivoiser, c'était Rose non ? »

Scorpius, adossé au mur en pierre frais souriait distraitement. Presque quatre mois déjà qu'il sortait avec Rose, et elle ne cessait de l'étonner. Il ne se lassait jamais de l'avoir à ses cotés. Il ne se lassait jamais de découvrir une de ses nouvelles manies, une de ses nouvelles facettes.

Il attendait à la sortie du bureau du professeur de botanique, et accessoirement directeur des Gryffondors que sa petite amie –il ne se lassait jamais de répéter ça non plus- sorte de son entretient pédagogique. Ils avaient passé de longues heures à discuter de leur avenir, de la fin de leur étude, de ce qui allait se passer après Poudlard. Il connaissait son projet par cœur, et si au début, il avait eu peur de la distance physique qu'elle allait mettre entre eux, elle l'avait vite rassuré. Après tout, ils étaient des sorciers. La distance ne serait pas vraiment un problème. Il continuerait de la voir aussi souvent qu'il le voulait, ou presque.

Il savait qu'il la voulait dans sa vie. Pour toujours.

Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire, mais jamais il ne lâcherait sa main.

Il savait que les gens ne comprenaient pas vraiment leur relation, ni comment un Malefoy et une Weasley pouvaient ne serait-ce qu'imaginer avoir un futur ensemble. Ça ne les dérangeait pas d'affronter le monde ensemble, ils étaient prêts, et ils étaient fort de leur amour juvénile.

Lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, Scorpius se redressa. Rose en sortit accompagnée du professeur Londubat. Ce dernier adressa un clin d'œil discret à Scorpius, et Rose s'avança vers lui, tandis que le professeur s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir.

- Ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda Scorpius en passant un bras autour des épaules de Rose.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, et elle le regarda en souriant. Elle enroula un bras autour de sa taille et se serra contre lui.

- Très bien. De toute façon, j'ai déjà reçu ma lettre d'acceptation pour le stage de formation en Roumanie.

- Evidemment, personne ne dit non à Rose Weasley, dit-il en riant.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel mais mordit sa lèvre pour réprimer un sourire.

- Moi ? Qui a été pris pour un des plus prestigieux stages qui existe à Gringotts ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Remercie encore ton oncle et ta tante pour moi.

- Scorpius, Bill et Fleur n'y sont pour rien. Ils ont appuyé ta candidature au conseil, mais au final c'est l'assemblée des Gobelins qui a voté. Tu as été accepté parce que tu as du talent. Tu es un des meilleurs sorciers de cette école !

- Après toi, grimaça-t-il.

- Evidemment. Mais j'ai été élevée par Hermione Granger-Weasley, alors forcément, tu pars avec un désavantage.

Elle éclata de rire, et il glissa sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner dans le parc. Ils allèrent s'assoir près du lac, et Rose se blottît contre lui.

- Tu sais, commença Scorpius en embrassant le haut de son crâne tandis qu'elle reposait sa tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux, j'ai trouvé ce qui n'allait pas avec Little Weasley.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! C'est un lapin et son nom c'est Krok !

- Il est roux, c'est presqu'un signe d'appartenance à votre clan de sau-

- Scorpius…, protesta-t-elle mollement.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Dit-il en riant. Je voulais juste te dire que si ton lapin ne mange rien, c'est parce qu'il déprime !

- Il déprime ?

- Evidemment. Il perd l'appétit parce qu'il se sent seul, dit-il sur un ton qui supposait qu'elle aurait du le savoir.

- Comment peut-il se sentir seul ? Tu passes ton temps à lui courir après et à le traumatiser en jouant avec lui. Je crois qu'il ne s'est jamais remis de la fois où tu l'as métamorphosé en paillasson. A mon avis, c'est _ça_ le vrai problème !

- Non, il se sent seul. Il faut lui trouver un compagnon. Un Krok bis.

- Un Krok bis ? Demanda Rose en éclatant de rire.

- Oui, on devrait aller à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain et- non laisse moi finir ! Je sais qu'on est en période de révision, mais on devrait faire une pause et s'accorder cette journée pour trouver Krok bis. Aller dis oui !

Rose tourna la tête vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur son menton avec légèreté. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et put y lire tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Elle réprima un rire en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur. L'adolescent devant elle était doux, drôle, intelligent, et immensément passionné. Beaucoup trouvaient qu'il avait changé, mais c'était faux. Il avait toujours été ce Scorpius là. Seulement pendant longtemps, il avait porté un masque lui aussi, et ne laissait voir au gens, que ce qu'il voulait bien qu'ils voient.

Elle posa doucement une main sur sa joue et lui sourit amoureusement.

- Scorpius, tu sais que samedi c'est mon anniversaire … ?

- Ah oui ? Feint-il de demander. Je n'y avais pas pensé une seconde …

- Scorpius, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire qui dévorait son visage et brillait dans ses yeux, est-ce que c'est ta manière pleine de tacte de m'inviter à sortir pour mon anniversaire ?

- Peut-être, avoua-t-il.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, avec toute la douceur et la passion d'un premier baiser, comme si elle était désirable et précieuse.

Et chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle se sentait aimée.

Jamais le futur ne leur avait semblé si plein de promesse.

**N/A**:

* * *

C'est avec émotion (enfin presque) que je vous publie enfin l'épilogue de cette courte fanfiction, qui j'espère vous aura plu.

Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là. J'aimerais tous vous remerciez du fond du coeur de m'avoir encouragée et soutenue. Vous m'avez ispirée et incitée à faire de mon mieux. J'espère que cette hsitoire vous aura plu autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, une histoire n'existe que lorsque deux élements son réunis : l'auteur et ses lecteurs. Alors merci à vous. Merci pour vos reviews encourageants. Merci aux lectrices anonymes et leurs commentaires inspirants, merci aux autres avec qui j'ai pu échanger quelques mots.

J'espère que vous continuerez de me lire, et c'est pour ça que je vous annonce que je viens de commencer une nouvelle fanfiction, applée **Hundreds of Lilies**, qui retrace les deux dernières années à Poudlard de James et Lily. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon profil ou à m'envoyer un message privé, je réponds toujours.

**Merci, merci, merci**,

et à très bientôt j'espère,

**Lp**.


	13. Note (131013)

**Bonjour à tous** :)

Je publie aujourd'hui cette petite note après avoir passé plusieurs semaines à reprendre cette fiction depuis le début. Il reste sûrement des fautes, parce que je suis la personne la plus étourdie que la terre n'est jamais abritée, mais peu importe, j'espère que les nouveaux arrivants ont, ou vont apprécier La Liste.

Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu avant sa « correction », il n'y aura probablement aucune différence, mais peu importe, je voulais simplement retoucher quelques scènes et corriger quelques lourdeurs.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue ou qui la liront.

A bientôt peut-être,

Little Plume.


End file.
